Un jour on se réveille, et l'espoir renaît
by Laurelyne Rega
Summary: Après la bataille de Poudlard, Severus Rogue se remet de ses blessures à Ste Mangouste. Lorsqu'il découvre que la personne qui lui a sauvé la vie est dans un état bien pitoyable, quelques étages plus haut, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser. Malgré leurs différents, va-t-il se décider à faire quelque chose pour Hermione Granger ?
1. Ste Mangouste

Me voici avec le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction qui, cette fois, n'est pas un OS.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf le script de l'histoire.

NDLA: Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme en publiant un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne promets rien... Merci à AlwaySpero qui a corrigé ce chapitre et qui m'a donné de bons conseils et avis !

Bonne lecture /*

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Ste Mangouste.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne devrait pas le transférer au 4e étage ? Cela fait plus d'un mois, Guérisseur Smethwyck.  
-Augustus, nous faisons notre maximum ici. Ses morsures étaient nombreuses et profondes. Même si l'on avait agi plus tôt, ça n'aurait rien changé. Un séjour au service de pathologies des sortilèges ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Faites-moi confiance, il finira par se réveiller. Il est déjà en bien meilleur état que lorsque nous l'avons récupéré dans la cabane hurlante. »

Les voix d'hommes se turent lorsque Severus Rogue eut un battement de cils, cherchant désespérément à ouvrir ses yeux qui n'avaient pas vu le jour depuis un temps certain. Deux hommes en longues robes vert sapin, sur lesquelles une croix dont les branches représentaient une baguette et un os brodés d'or, lui faisaient face.

Un râle sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il essayait de prononcer quelques mots. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien.

« -Vous ne devriez pas trop forcer, monsieur. Vos cordes vocales ont été touchées lorsque vous avez été mordu à de nombreuses reprises à la gorge par le serpent de Jedusor, annonça Augustus Pye.  
-Qu… el… jjjj…our…  
-Nous sommes le dimanche 14 juin 1998. Vous avez été admis ici le 2 mai dernier dans un état proche de la mort, monsieur. La guerre est finie. Harry Potter a gagné ! Vous vous trouvez en ce moment même, au premier étage de l'hôpital _Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques_ , soit dans la salle _Dai Llewellyn dit le dangereux_ du service des blessures par créatures vivantes. Je suis Augustus Pye, guérisseur stagiaire, et voici Hippocrate Smethwyck, le guérisseur en chef de ce service.  
-De… lll…eau…  
-Oh, oui, bien sûr.  
Augustus attrapa le verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet à côté du lit de Severus Rogue.  
-Tenez, monsieur.  
-Augustus, je pense que nous pouvons disposer.  
-Bien, Guérisseur Smethwyck.  
-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites tinter la cloche au dessus de votre tête, annonça Smethwyck. »

Les guérisseurs s'éloignèrent du lit du Professeur Rogue.

Celui-ci tenta de se remémorer le 2 mai 1998. Mais rien. Il ne se souvenait que d'être venu dans la cabane hurlante sous les ordres de Voldemort, puis le trou noir. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi était-il encore vivant s'il avait été dans ce soi-disant « état proche de la mort » ? Aucune réponse ne lui venait, et c'en était vraiment énervant pour un homme comme lui.

Il tenta de lutter encore quelques minutes contre le sommeil imminent, cherchant des réponses à ses questions, mais le sommeil fut plus fort et Severus Rogue sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Le contact du plateau, qu'une des Médicomages posa sur ses genoux, le réveilla.

« Bon appétit, monsieur, déclara celle-ci »

Tant de politesse et de gentillesse lui donnait la nausée mais il n'avait pas la force pour ses habituels sarcasmes. Il se contenta simplement d'avaler un minimum de soupe à la citrouille et demanda à ce qu'on lui retire le reste du plateau. L'appétit n'était pas encore revenu et il devait être trop tôt pour son métabolisme.

Il était épuisé mais il ne pouvait se résigner à rester allongé. Il tenta donc de s'asseoir progressivement sur le côté du lit afin que ses orteils puissent toucher le sol. Une fois que ce fût le cas, il mit un peu plus de poids sur ses pieds en commençant à s'appuyer dessus. Lorsqu'il essaya de se lever, il manqua de peu de tomber. Il n'était plus sûr que ses jambes puissent encore le supporter, après un mois de convalescence dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais comme il n'était pas du genre à abandonner, il réitéra l'expérience. Cette fois, il parvint à se maintenir debout, faiblement certes, mais debout quand même et c'était déjà mieux que rien. Il essaya d'avancer un pied, puis l'autre, tout en se tenant à la rambarde de son lit.

Il longea le mur en direction du plan du bâtiment qui était affiché près de la porte. Bien qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de faire un séjour à Ste Mangouste, il y a de cela quelques années, il ne connaissait toujours pas le bâtiment, du moins il ne le connaissait plus.

Il décida de se rendre au 5e étage, dans le salon de thé. Il arpenta le long couloir qui le séparait de la cheminée. Dans ce couloir, il prit un fauteuil roulant car, malgré toute la volonté dont il faisait preuve, il se rendit compte que ses jambes ne le supporteraient plus très longtemps. Il attrapa un peu de poudre de cheminette et annonça le dernier étage puis s'y retrouva en à peu près deux secondes.

Il roula jusqu'au petit comptoir et demanda, tant bien que mal, un thé noir sans sucre et sans lait. La petite dame potelée lui tendit sa tasse.

« -Faites attention, c'est chaud. »

Effectivement, la tasse de porcelaine était brûlante. Il veilla donc à la tenir par la hanse avant d'ajouter « brûlure » à la liste des choses qui n'allaient pas chez lui en ce moment même. Comme à son habitude, il était hors de question qu'il se mêle à d'autres gens, il alla donc boire son thé à côté de la fenêtre, où il pouvait admirer le soleil couchant sur le paysage londonien. Il aurait aimé être dehors.

Quand il remonta dans sa chambre, le soleil était couché depuis plus d'une heure, il avait eu le temps de boire trois thés, de ne trouver toujours aucune réponse et ses « camarades » de chambre avaient eu le temps de tous s'endormir. Il se remit tant bien que mal dans son lit et ferma les yeux.

Il se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, lorsqu'il entendit une femme hurler. Ce cri lui semblait familier mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il pouvait l'avoir déjà entendu, alors il alluma sa lampe de chevet, pour regarder si cela venait de la salle où il se trouvait. Mais personne ne semblait éveillé ou susceptible de pousser un tel cri de douleur. Il pensa alors qu'il devenait fou, mais par précaution, il décida de ne pas éteindre sa lampe. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir, lorsqu'une voix d'homme murmura :

« C'était elle .»

Severus regarda partout autour de lui mais il ne voyait aucun homme, ni aucune femme éveillés. Voilà qu'il se mettait vraiment à entendre des voix. Soudain, il remarqua un tableau auquel il n'avait prêté que brève attention au cours de la journée. Le sorcier de ce tableau lui sourit. C'était Urquhart Rackharrow, un sorcier du 17e siècle qui avait inventé le maléfice de videntrailles. Le vieil homme reprit la parole :

« On raconte beaucoup de choses depuis votre arrivée. Votre nom fait les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier. Les gens parlent de votre cas, hésitent à dire de vous que vous êtes un héros ou bien un lâche. Je pense personnellement que vous êtes un peu des deux. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de mon cas, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non, pas vraiment.  
-Outre le fait que l'on cherche à vous catégoriser, des rumeurs se répandent sur le fait que vous soyez encore en vie. Vous auriez dû mourir, mais vous êtes là, reprit le vieil homme.  
-Oui, je pense… m'en être rendu compte, parvint-il à articuler. Je me pose la même question que tous ces rats, elle reste sans réponse. Alors si vous savez quelque chose, je vous prie de me le dire sans plus tarder.  
-Le jour où vous êtes arrivé, j'ai entendu les Médicomages dire que l'on ne vous avait pas trouvé seul. Une gamine était étendue près de vous. Elle avait les yeux fermés et elle ne bougeait pas d'après Pye. Mais quand ils vous ont déplacé pour vous mettre sur une civière, la gamine a ouvert les yeux et s'est mise à hurler à s'en arracher les poumons. Elle était prise de crises délirantes et elle refusait de lâcher votre jambe, qu'elle avait attrapée pendant que l'on tentait de vous déplacer. Finalement, ils ont réussi à lui faire lâcher prise en lui administrant des calmants puis ils l'ont emmenée ici, après vous. À ce qu'il paraît, elle aurait subit le sortilège Doloris tellement longtemps et intensément, qu'elle en aurait perdue la raison.  
-Qui était-ce ? demanda Rogue, calmement.  
-On dit d'elle qu'elle se nomme Hermione Granger. »

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et que vous serez présents pour les suivants ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews: c'est gratuit, ça fait plaisir et j'ai besoin d'avis et de critiques pour la suite :)

Soterya.


	2. Hermione Granger

Et voici le deuxième chapitre, celui-là un tout petit peu plus long. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ;)

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le scénario de cette histoire.

NDLA: Encore un grand merci à AlwaySpero pour la correction de ce chapitre (et pour tout ce que tu fais d'autre pour moi) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Hermione Granger

-On dit d'elle qu'elle se nomme Hermione Granger. »

Ce nom résonnait en boucle dans sa boîte crânienne. Mais qu'est-ce que cette petite idiote avait eu dans la tête pour se retrouver dans cet état ? Il essayait de se rappeler, il essayait vraiment mais ne se souvenait de rien et encore moins de la petite Miss Je-sais-tout partie à son secours.

Soudain, il eut l'idée de tirer sur la corde pour faire tinter la cloche. En moins d'une minute, deux Médicomages, suivies d'Augustus Pye, rappliquèrent à son lit.

« Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? demanda l'une d'entre-elles.  
\- Je voudrais une potion d'aiguise-méninges.  
\- Je regrette mais nous ne pouvons vous la fournir, continua Pye.  
\- Je dois me souvenir du jour où vous m'avez amené ici ! Donnez-moi une potion !  
\- Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à donner quoi que ce soit aux patients, si cela n'est pas mentionné dans le traitement établi par le guérisseur en chef du service. C'est la règle, Monsieur.  
\- Bien, partez alors. Dégagez ! hurla-t-il.»

Leur échange avait réveillé quelques-uns des patients mais cela n'importait guère à Severus Rogue. Celui-ci, une fois que le personnel était parti, s'assit sur le bord de son lit et glissa dans le fauteuil roulant qui se trouvait à côté. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle _Dai Llewellyn dit le dangereux_ , quand le sorcier du tableau lui demanda où il allait à cette heure-ci. Rogue ne répondit pas et il continua sa route en direction du quatrième étage.

Quand il arriva dans le couloir du service de pathologie des sortilèges, il eut un mal-être en raison du nombre conséquent de salles à cet étage. Par chance, la salle _Janus Thickey_ pour les maladies incurables résultant de sortilèges, lui dit vaguement quelque chose. Il entra donc sans savoir réellement ce qu'il venait y chercher.

La vaste salle était éclairée par de faibles lumières pendant la nuit, chose qui ne se faisait pas dans celle où il était en convalescence. C'était certainement dû au fait que le noir devait effrayer les patients de ce service. Il regarda lit après lit, dans le plus grand des silences, pour éviter une émeute entre ces sorciers délirants. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle avait l'air de dormir paisiblement et si elle n'avait pas été attachée aux épaules et aux jambes par toutes ces sangles, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle était malade.

Severus Rogue se trouva stupide un instant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, en pleine nuit. L'état d'Hermione Granger ne le préoccupait guère. Il n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper des autres. Il décida donc de repartir se coucher, aussi calmement qu'il était venu. Mais avant, par simple précaution, il se pencha sur son ancienne élève pour vérifier qu'elle respirait, car son visage était bien trop tranquille comparé à ce qu'il attendait de quelqu'un ayant subi trop longtemps le Doloris.

Il regretta vite ce geste lorsque la main de la rouge et or empoigna la blouse d'hôpital du Serpentard. Elle se mit à respirer fort, haletant, suffoquant. Il essaya de faire lâcher prise Hermione, mais elle l'empoignait d'une main de fer. Elle allait crier, il le sentait, alors son réflexe premier fut de lui coller sa main sur la bouche pour étouffer le son. Il devait se l'avouer, il paniquait.

De son autre main, il fit tinter la cloche qui se trouvait au-dessus du lit de la jeune femme. Des Médicomages arrivèrent encore plus rapidement que lorsque Severus les avait appelés. Ils traînaient avec eux un chariot sur lequel étaient posés des seringues, des flacons et des instruments pour le moins étranges, qu'il n'aurait su identifier. Ils s'approchèrent à toute vitesse du lit, tentèrent de la faire lâcher prise, mais elle résistait. La main du maître des potions avait été retirée de la bouche d'Hermione dans l'élan et les hurlements, jusque là étouffés, retentirent dans toute la pièce. Beaucoup de patients, parmi lesquels il reconnût Frank et Alice Londubat, se réveillèrent et hurlèrent à leur tour. C'était le chaos et s'ils ne faisaient rien, bientôt tout l'hôpital en serait alerté.

L'un des Médicomages attrapa une seringue, qu'il remplit du liquide contenu dans un flacon rouge. Il planta l'aiguille dans le cou d'Hermione et celle-ci se calma instantanément. D'autres Médicomages procédèrent de cette manière pour calmer les patients réveillés. Le silence était revenu. Rogue avait eu le temps de voir la folie et la détresse dans les yeux de son ancienne élève, avant que l'une des Médicomages le pousse en dehors de la salle.

« QUE FAISIEZ-VOUS ICI ?! hurla-t-elle. IL EST STRICTEMENT INTERDIT DE RENDRE VISITE À QUI QUE CE SOIT DURANT LA NUIT ET ENCORE MOINS DANS CET ETAGE. PLUS GÉNÉRALEMENT, IL EST INTERDIT DE SE BALADER DANS LES COULOIRS, SANS RAISON VALABLE UNE FOIS LE SOLEIL COUCHÉ ! continua-t-elle.  
-Je… tenta-t-il, avant qu'elle ne le coupe.  
-Je ne veux rien savoir ! RETOURNEZ VOUS COUCHER, MONSIEUR ! »

Elle retourna dans la salle 49, laissant Rogue seul en plein milieu du couloir. Celui-ci retourna dans sa salle, se remémorant, le long du trajet, ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand il se recoucha, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil pour cette nuit.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil éclairèrent la pièce, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et les Médicomages rentrer avec des chariots sur lesquels se trouvaient les plateaux du petit-déjeuner. Chaque plateau correspondait à un patient. Chacun avait son régime alimentaire et ses traitements à prendre, cela demandait donc beaucoup d'organisation. Mais c'était leur travail après tout.

Plus tard dans la matinée, le Guérisseur en chef, suivi du Guérisseur stagiaire, vinrent faire le bilan médical de chaque patient. Quand ce fut le tour de Rogue, celui-ci fut particulièrement désagréable. Non pas qu'il soit agréable en temps normal, bien entendu, mais cette fois, c'était pire que d'habitude. Son manque de sommeil devait y être pour quelque chose.

« Nous avons appris ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, Monsieur, annonça Smethwyck. Que vous a-t-il pris ?  
-Il fallait que je voie Granger.  
-Pour quoi faire ? demanda le Guérisseur.  
-Est-ce que je vous demande pourquoi vous ressemblez à un Murlap ? Non. Foutez-moi la paix et ne vous avisez pas de me toucher.  
-Si vous comptez sortir un jour, il va bien le falloir, Monsieur.  
-Ah, puisque nous abordons le sujet, quand vais-je pouvoir enfin sortir de ce trou à rats?  
-Quand vous serez capable de marcher sans vous aider de quoi que ce soit. Vous irez en rééducation aujourd'hui. Si le bilan est satisfaisant, vous êtes libre de rentrer chez vous.  
-Bien. Partez maintenant !  
-Vous devez manger si vous voulez une chance de sortir aujourd'hui.  
-Je n'ai pas faim ! Partez ! »

Hippocrate Smethwyck souffla, exaspéré par cet individu spécial qu'il tentait, tant bien que mal, d'aider et de soigner pour qu'il sorte au plus vite. La reconnaissance n'était pas le fort de Severus Rogue.

Il mangea son plateau à contrecœur car il ne tenait pas à rester ici un jour de plus. Il détestait ces conditions, il détestait l'ambiance pesante de cet endroit et cet endroit tout simplement. Il voulait partir mais il ne savait pas où aller. Il n'avait plus de chez-lui. Et retourner à Poudlard n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée. Il ne savait pas comment il y serait accueilli et il n'avait plus envie de se battre avec qui que ce soit, et encore moins avec ses anciens collègues.

Après le repas du midi, une femme rousse vint le chercher. Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pour qu'elle puisse le pousser jusqu'au bout du couloir où se trouvait une salle de rééducation. Il fit ce qu'elle demanda.  
Arrivés dans la dite salle, celle-ci lança un sort d'imperméabilité sur Rogue et lui ordonna de rentrer dans le bassin de verre.

« C'est une technique que nous avons empruntée aux moldus. Vous allez devoir avancer sur ce tapis roulant, baigné dans l'eau jusqu'à hauteur du bassin. L'eau permet plus de résistance au niveau musculaire. Cela fait beaucoup travailler les muscles. Vous allez vous tenir sur le rebord du bassin au début. Quand vous êtes prêt, on y va. »

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait mais il acquiesça.  
La petite femme rousse mis le tapis en marche et Severus Rogue commença à avancer doucement. En effet, il sentait que ses muscles travaillaient énormément, mais cela ne lui faisait guère mal car l'eau semblait le porter.

« C'est bien, Monsieur. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie ! annonça-t-elle gaiement. Vous pouvez lâcher le bord maintenant ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais il le lâcha. La tâche devenait plus complexe mais il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras. Puis il tenait à sortir d'ici à tout prix.

« Votre colonne vertébrale a été touchée au niveau de la nuque, c'est pour cela que vous ne pouvez pas marcher comme avant. Enfin, pour l'instant. Je tiens à vous prévenir que lors des périodes de froid, marcher sera quelque chose de pénible pour vous et vos cicatrices risquent de vous faire souffrir.  
-Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.  
-Je suis désolée pour vous, Monsieur. Mais quand on a été victime de morsures comme celles que vous avez eues, on ne peut espérer en ressortir indemne. »

Le fait qu'elle lui parle l'empêchait de se concentrer sur la douleur qu'il ressentait en avançant. C'était une bonne technique, la distraction.

« Bien, je pense que cela suffit. Le bilan est très positif, je suis fière de vous. Je vais descendre à l'accueil et demander à ce que l'on vous prescrive quelques potions contre la douleur, ainsi qu'une autorisation de sortie signée par le Guérisseur en chef du service. Vous pouvez retourner à votre lit, récupérer vos affaires, je viendrai vous chercher quand j'en aurai fini et je vous raccompagnerai jusqu'à la sortie. Les habits avec lesquels vous êtes arrivé il y a un mois se trouvent ici, lui dit-elle en montrant du doigt un petit placard bleu. »

La rousse sortit de la pièce, laissant Rogue s'habiller, plutôt content de troquer sa blouse médicale contre ses robes. Une fois que c'était fait, il s'assit dans le fauteuil roulant qu'il avait emprunté, préférant économiser ses forces.

Une fois à son lit, il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet qui se trouvait à côté et récupéra ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il fut étonné de trouver sa baguette, il pensait sincèrement devoir en racheter une et il fut encore plus étonné de trouver deux enveloppes scellées. Il était intrigué mais préféra attendre d'être sorti pour les ouvrir.

La petite rousse revint le chercher, poussant son fauteuil jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Là, elle lui tendit des fioles qu'il rangea dans les poches de ses robes, et lui demanda de signer la feuille de sortie. Il était libre.

« Demandez au mannequin devant la vitrine de vous ouvrir la porte, lui dit-elle. Et prenez soin de vous ! »

Cette femme était décidément bien trop gentille avec lui, il détestait ça. Il s'avança jusqu'au mannequin et annonça :

« C'est pour sortir. »

Le mannequin cligna des yeux et la porte s'ouvrit, donnant accès sur une avenue commerçante très passagère de Londres. Il devait être aux alentours de 16h et il y avait foule.

Il jeta un dernier regard à l'imposant bâtiment, avec une pensée pour l'insupportable je-sais-tout à qui la vie était gâchée pour toujours. Il avait presque de la compassion pour elle, mais lui, plus que les autres, savait que la compassion n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges: dire qu'on est désolé ne signifie pas qu'on l'est. En réalité, on est même content que les malheurs des autres ne soient pas les nôtres.

Il s'avança dans la rue piétonne, cherchant un endroit où aller, des réponses à ses questions et des questions à ses réponses.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Ce chapitre est terminé, rendez-vous samedi prochain pour le suivant ! Désolée pour ceux qui attendent beaucoup d'action, ou encore ceux qui attendent le vif du sujet, mais ça n'est pas encore pour toute suite ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, pour critiquer (constructivement svp) ou pour je ne sais quoi d'autre. Cela fait toujours plaisir et c'est toujours gratuit, inscrit ou pas ;)

Soterya


	3. La cabane hurlante

Comme promis il y a une semaine, voici le chapitre 3 !

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient à part le scénario de cette histoire.

NDLA: Encore merci à AlwaySpero pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Dans ce chapitre, ce qui est en gras est un flash-back. En italique, autre que les lettres et les titres, ce sont les pensées du personnage (quand il se parle à lui même par exemple).

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La cabane hurlante

[Il s'avança dans la rue piétonne, cherchant un endroit où aller, des réponses à ses questions et des questions à ses réponses.]

Il marchait doucement, ne préférant pas trop forcer pour le moment car il se sentait encore bien faible. Cela semblait déplaire à certains passants, qui ne se gênèrent pas pour le lui faire comprendre.

Au tournant de la rue, il ressentit un soulagement à la vue de l'enseigne d'un hôtel nommé _CherryMoon_. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, celle-ci grinça sinistrement. L'hôtel était à première vue étrange, mais il n'avait pas le courage de marcher pour en trouver un autre. Celui-ci suffirait donc, jusqu'à ce qu'il dégote une autre solution.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir bien qu'il n'y avait personne. Une vieille femme rabougrie aux cheveux poivre et sel sortit d'une pièce avec sa canne.

« Vous voulez ? grinça-t-elle.  
-Une chambre. Au moins pour ce soir.  
-Tenez. »

Elle lui tendit la clef. Il remarqua qu'au moins une personne dans le monde était aussi aimable que lui. Il prit l'escalier qui se trouvait au fond du hall et monta jusqu'au quatrième étage afin de trouver la chambre 413.

Lorsqu'il entra dans celle-ci, il fut plutôt impressionné par le côté insalubre de la chambre. Le ménage n'était visiblement pas fait. Les meubles étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière, les rideaux étaient troués et jaunis, une cale en bois était positionnée sous un des pieds du lit et lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain, il ne pouvait quasiment pas se voir dans le miroir. En plus de ça, il faisait dans cette chambre, un froid glacial.

Severus Rogue alluma le chauffage de la salle de bain. Celui-ci fit un gros bruit et il y eut, quelques minutes après, une forte odeur de surchauffe. Il préféra l'éteindre avant de mettre le feu à l'hôtel. Il fouilla dans tous les placards à la recherche d'un vase ou d'un bocal dans lequel il pourrait, à l'aide d'un sortilège, faire apparaître les petites flammes qu'Hermione savait bien faire. Sa cape en avait fait les frais lors de la première année de la Gryffondor durant un match de Quidditch. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce feu pourrait certainement réchauffer la pièce. Non pas qu'il soit adepte de la chaleur, loin de là, il faisait même plutôt froid dans ses propres appartements au château. Mais pas à ce point et puis, il vieillissait.

Il trouva le bocal qu'il cherchait dans l'armoire de la salle de bain. Il fit apparaître des flammes dedans et laissa le feu faire son travail. Il tourna en rond quelques minutes dans la pièce, ne sachant que faire. Il n'avait malheureusement pas de livre à lire mais il y avait du papier et des stylos sur le petit bureau en mauvais état. Seulement, il n'avait personne à qui écrire. Il opta donc pour la sieste.

Il s'allongea sur le lit qui grinça fortement sous son poids et lorsqu'il se tourna sur le côté, il entendit un bruit de froissement. Soudain, il se rappela qu'il avait quelque chose à lire ; les deux lettres qui se trouvaient dans sa table de chevet à Ste Mangouste. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui elles étaient adressées alors il eut la curiosité de les ouvrir. Peut-être était-ce important.

 _Professeur Rogue,_

 _Je vous adresse ceci en espérant que vous irez mieux. La guerre est terminée, Voldemort a été vaincu à Poudlard. C'est fini Professeur. Toutes vos années d'agent double sont terminées et quand vous vous serez remis, vous pourrez revivre normalement. Vous avez toute ma gratitude pour les souvenirs que vous m'avez légués, c'est grâce à vous si le Mage Noir est tombé et je me charge de faire comprendre cela au monde sorcier. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas gagné mais je me battrai corps et âme pour qu'un maximum de personnes vous traite comme un héros._  
 _Je travaille maintenant au bureau des aurors, au Ministère de la Magie. Quand vous trouverez du temps, passez me voir. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à vous dire._

 _Rétablissez-vous bien._

 _Harry Potter_

Potter. Toujours le besoin de vanter ses exploits.

Il ne porta que peu d'attention à cette lettre et espérait que la deuxième ne soit pas également de lui. Sa rancœur envers le fils Potter était toujours présente. Il ne lui avait pas légué ses souvenirs par choix, mais justement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas. Dumbledore mort, la responsabilité de le guider lui revenait, à son plus grand malheur. Sans plus tarder, il ouvrit la deuxième lettre.

 _Severus,_

 _Je suis passée vous rendre visite il y a quelques jours et j'ai été attristée de voir que vous n'alliez pas mieux. Harry m'a tout expliqué. Dumbledore, les horcruxes, votre rôle d'espion, Lily et la prophétie. J'ai honte de ne pas vous avoir fait confiance. C'est certainement une des plus grosses erreurs de ma vie et je m'en excuse. Je comprendrai si vous refusiez de m'adresser la parole ou de répondre à cette lettre. Quoi qu'il en soit, sachez que je suis des vôtres et que je ne douterai plus jamais de vous._  
 _Nous avons réussi à remettre l'école en ordre durant votre absence. La rentrée se déroulera donc comme les autres sauf que les élèves de septième année qui le souhaitent, sont conviés à refaire leur année à la rentrée pour pouvoir passer leurs examens dans les meilleures conditions possibles. J'ai attribué votre poste à quelqu'un d'autre, pensant que vous ne voudriez le reprendre. Si vous souhaitez protester, j'attends votre lettre._

 _Je ne sais si vous êtes au courant pour Miss Granger. Ce fut un choc pour tous d'apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Potter m'a rapporté_ _qu'après avoir récupéré vos souvenirs dans la cabane hurlante, il vous pensait mort. Miss Granger l'avait accompagné et n'est pas repartie avec lui. Il pense que c'est à ce moment qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Malheureusement, personne ne sait quoi à part elle. Et d'après les Médicomages, il n'y a aucun espoir. Elle est si jeune… Harry s'en veut énormément de ne pas être resté avec elle. Il se sent responsable._

 _J'espère que vous vous rétablirez, n'hésitez point à m'écrire._

 _Minerva_

Elle était venue avec Potter, voilà pourquoi ils l'avaient retrouvée avec lui dans la cabane hurlante.

 _Et une demi-réponse._

Il avait envie d'écrire une lettre à Minerva mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il comprenait qu'elle ne lui ait pas fait confiance. Dumbledore avait tenu parole, il restait impassible au sujet du maître des potions, ne divulguant jamais rien à son sujet. Et comment faire confiance à quelqu'un quand toutes les preuves sont contre lui ? Décidément, il comprenait vraiment Minerva. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il était même plutôt content qu'elle se soit rendu compte de son erreur. Il la considérait presque comme une amie. Elle lui avait toujours été d'une grande aide quand il en avait besoin et bien qu'elle soit de la maison ennemie, ils arrivaient à se mettre d'accord sur beaucoup de points. Son caractère était parfois difficile mais il l'appréciait parce qu'elle défendait ses idées jusqu'au bout, sans relâche. Et là encore, en réfléchissant, il aurait bien besoin d'elle.

Il s'installa donc sur le petit tabouret devant le bureau, prit un stylo et du papier et commença à rédiger. Écrire avec cet engin était bien plus difficile qu'avec une plume. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal.

Quand il eut fini sa lettre, il se relut pour éviter de laisser quelques malencontreuses fautes.

 _Minerva,_

 _Merci pour votre lettre et merci d'être passée me voir. Je vais mieux. Je suis au courant pour Miss Granger. J'ai fait un tour dans sa chambre, une nuit et elle a été prise d'une folie délirante. Effrayant. Elle semble être dans le même état que les Londubat mais le personnel a refusé de m'en dire plus. Ils tiennent secret l'état de leurs patients, surtout au niveau de ce service. Compréhensible._

 _J'ai une faveur à vous demander : Pouvez-vous me loger à Poudlard en échange du renouvellement des stocks de potions de Poppy ? Je suppose que Slughorn a mieux à faire et je n'ai rien en perspective. De plus, je ne vous cache pas que j'ai besoin d'un logement. Cet hôtel est pour le moins douteux…_

 _En attendant votre réponse,_

 _Severus_

 _PS : Je ne sais pas si je serais encore dans cet hôtel lorsque vous lirez cette lettre. Il sera donc bien compliqué pour votre hibou de me trouver._

Il plia la lettre, la scella avec un sortilège et la laissa sur le bureau. Il irait demander un hibou à Ste Mangouste demain matin.

Il descendit à l'accueil et demanda s'il pouvait avoir quelque chose à manger. La vieille dame lui dit que quelqu'un le lui apporterait dans une dizaine de minutes. Il remonta donc et ferma les yeux après s'être allongé sur le lit.

 _ **-Tu as les yeux de ta mère…  
**_ **Ses yeux se fermèrent tellement il était à bout de force. Il put entendre des murmures mais ne sut ce qui se disait. Une porte se ferma puis plus rien. Il se croyait seul jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de verres entrechoqués résonne dans la pièce. Il sentit une présence, essaya d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait mais tout était beaucoup trop flou, il ne distinguait rien. Une main froide le toucha à la gorge, faisant pression sur les blessures béantes.  
-** _ **Je suis tellement désolée, Professeur. Je… je vous promets que je vais essayer d'arranger ça. Tenez le coup… S'il-vous-plait…**_ **  
Cette voix lui semblait** **familière mais il ne fit pas de suite le rapprochement.  
La fille déboucha ce qui devait être une fiole et il sentit du liquide couler dans sa bouche.  
** _ **-**_ _ **Ça**_ _ **va aller, Professeur. Je…**_

Des coups retentirent à la porte, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, étonné par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« -Bon, Monsieur, vous ouvrez ou c'est comment ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !  
-J'arrive ! Grogna-t-il.»

Il se leva du lit et alla ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Rendez-vous samedi prochain pour le chapitre 4 ;)  
Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour critiquer, pour donner votre avis ou je ne sais quoi d'autre (je réponds même à quelques questions si elles ne dévoilent pas trop l'histoire). C'est utile pour moi, pour m'améliorer et puis ça me fait plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez :)

Soterya


	4. Poudlard

Bonjour, Bonsoir ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre. Mes deux dernières semaines ont tellement été surmenées, que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, et je n'ai malheureusement aucun chapitre d'avance. Mais comme on dit, vaut mieux tard que jamais... Alors voici le chapitre 4 !

Disclaimer: Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient à part le scénario de cette histoire, ainsi que toutes les personnes ou choses sorties de mon imagination.

NDLA: Je remercie la personne qui a corrigé ce chapitre à la place de ma très chère AlwaySpero, qui n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps. Les paroles en italique traduisent les paroles d'un personnage à lui même. Le texte en gras correspond au flash-back. Ce qui est en italique dans le flash-back sont les paroles des personnages.

BONNE LECTURE :D

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Poudlard.

[Il se leva du lit et alla ouvrir la porte.]

Il prit le petit plateau que lui tendit la femme et referma aussitôt la porte. Un verre d'eau, un sandwich et un yaourt nature.  
 _  
Ça, c'est de la haute gastronomie._

Il avala les aliments, repensant à l'espèce de flash-back –il ne savait pas comment appeler ça– qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait donc tenté de le soigner, ou au moins de limiter sa douleur. Pourquoi, ça il ne le savait pas. Il avait toujours été très amer et abject avec elle, sans aucune pitié. Il lui plaçait toujours une remarque acerbe dès que l'occasion se présentait et il pouvait même dire que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas de lui faire un quelconque mal. Il ne pouvait pas la supporter. Elle était toujours en train d'étaler sa science, de lever la main à s'en décrocher le bras lorsqu'elle connaissait la réponse et par-dessus tout, ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais rien à redire sur les potions qu'elle concoctait. Il devait faire preuve de mauvaise foi pour la rabaisser parce que ses potions étaient vraiment très poches de ce que lui-même pouvait faire.

 _Une machine._

Non vraiment, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle l'avait aidé et elle seule détenait la réponse. Malheureusement pour lui, il lui serait incapable de la lui arracher.

 _Un légume, fou à lier qui plus est._

Il posa le plateau vide sur le bureau et décida d'aller se coucher. Son ventre n'était pas plein mais cela ferait l'affaire. Il n'était pas en train d'errer dans les rues comme avait pu le faire Black, c'était le principal.

 **-** _ **Je suis tellement désolée, Professeur. Je… je vous promets que je vais essayer d'arranger ça. Tenez le coup… S'il vous plait…**_ **  
Cette voix lui semblait** **familière mais il ne fit pas de suite le rapprochement.  
La fille déboucha ce qui devait être une fiole et il sentit du liquide couler dans sa bouche.  
** _ **-**_ _ **Ça**_ _ **va aller, Professeur. Je fais tout mon possible. Je ne vais pas vous abandonner à votre sort, ici.  
**_ **Elle versa à nouveau du liquide.  
-** _ **Avalez, Professeur. C'est de l'anti-venin, ça devrait vous aider. Peut-être qu'un bézoard serait-utile, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, peut-être que je devrais vous donner un bézoard. Attendez, je… ah le voilà.  
**_ **Elle lui fourra le bézoard dans la bouche et l'aida à l'avaler en lui massant la gorge. Il eut du mal mais il le fit. Sa vue semblait s'éclaircir un peu depuis plusieurs secondes. Il pouvait ainsi distinguer qui se trouvait devant lui, tentant de lui sauver la vie, bien qu'il soit sûrement déjà trop tard. Hermione Granger fit à nouveau pression avec sa main droite sur les morsures qui longeaient le côté gauche de son cou, laissant son pouce caresser machinalement sa joue. Il l'entendait murmurer des choses inaudibles, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses genoux.  
Un bruit sourd retentit soudain dans la cabane; il s'agissait d'une porte que l'on avait propulsée hors de ses gonds, à l'aide de la magie.  
Hermione poussa un petit cri de sursaut mais ne le lâcha pas. Une voix grave s'éleva, une voix qu'il connaissait fort bien mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.  
La rouge et or s'accrocha à son torse après s'être jetée dessus. Elle lui murmura de fermer les yeux, de ne faire aucun bruit et de respirer le moins possible. Elle se mit à pleurer pendant que les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux.  
-** _ **Pousse-toi, gamine !**_ **  
**- _ **NON ! Laissez-le, il est mort !  
-Je t'ai dit de dégager. Obéis ou tu finiras comme lui.  
-Je vous ai dit NON !  
-Endoloris !  
**_ **Hermione poussa un hurlement de douleur mais elle ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.  
-** _ **Alors ?  
-N..on..  
-Bien.  
**_ **Il formula à nouveau le sortilège impardonnable. Au bout d'un moment, elle lâcha prise mais le mangemort continua de la torturer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse d'hurler. Puis les pas de l'homme se rapprochèrent du maître potion, qui fit mine d'être le plus immobile possible. Il le crut mort puisqu'il ne se contenta que de lui donner un gros coup de pieds dans les côtes, auquel Severus avait veillé à n'avoir aucune réaction malgré la douleur imminente. Les pas s'éloignèrent et il n'y eut plus de bruit. Rogue s'évanouit à cause du manque d'oxygène mais aussi à cause de tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs voix que ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Il reconnut les médicomages et il aperçut Hermione, inerte, étendue à côté de lui. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux tenta de le déplacer sur une civière, la jeune femme hurla et attrapa sa jambe puis ce fut le noir à nouveau.**

 _Merde._

Ça lui était revenu, pendant son sommeil. Il suait à présent à grosses gouttes et n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne. Il devait être approximativement cinq heures du matin, puisqu'il pouvait apercevoir le ciel s'éclaircir à travers les rideaux. Il se leva du lit, jugeant qu'il n'avait plus rien à y faire. Une bonne douche bien chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il se dirigea donc vers la salle d'eau, se déshabilla, ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau et monta le thermostat jusqu'à ce que la vapeur enfume la pièce. L'eau brûlante lui fouettait le visage et sa peau en portait les marques. Après près d'une heure sous la douche à ressasser sa misérable vie et celles qu'il avait gâchées inconsciemment, il se décida à sortir. Il ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé afin que la buée disparaisse. Puis il s'observa dans le miroir pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Il put admirer les effets de la vieillesse qui s'installait progressivement mais surtout, les ravages de toutes ses années passées en tant qu'espion. Son corps portait de nombreuses cicatrices et des marques en tout genre. Il se dégoutait.

 _Monstre._

Son poing passa à travers le miroir, le brisant et entaillant ses phalanges qui saignaient abondamment. Il passa sa main sous l'eau et la banda fortement avec du papier toilette pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Il se rhabilla et décida de ne pas rester ici une minute de plus. Il prit le peu d'affaires qu'il avait, attrapa ses lettres en chemin et dévala les étages jusqu'à arriver à l'accueil où il rendit ses clefs à la vieille femme, lui laissant un billet sur le comptoir.

Il rebroussa le chemin qu'il avait fait la veille et se retrouva rapidement devant la vitrine aux mannequins.

« Je dois rendre visite à quelqu'un et j'ai besoin de soins, dit-il en montrant sa main bandée de papier couleur écarlate. »

La porte s'ouvrit et il entra. Il demanda à voir la femme rousse du tapis roulant.

« Monsieur ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-elle un peu paniquée.  
-J'ai besoin de vous. Un bandage à la main me serait nécessaire et il faut également que je vous emprunte un hibou.  
-Thomas !  
Un jeune créole arriva.  
-Prends le courrier de ce monsieur et fais-le envoyer par hibou s'il te plaît.  
Severus lui donna sa lettre destinée à Minerva et le métisse repartit.  
-Maintenant, suivez-moi. »

Elle l'emmena dans une petite réserve, dans laquelle était stocké du matériel. Elle prit une compresse et une potion antiseptique et nettoya les plaies de Rogue.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ?  
-Une colère passagère.  
-Le séjour ici ne vous a donc pas suffi ?  
-Il semblerait que non.  
-Détendez votre main, s'il vous plaît. Le bandage sera plus efficace. J'espère que vous n'avez rien de cassé.  
-Je ne crois pas.

-Dites, pourrais-je voir Miss Granger ? Elle est au quatrième étage. C'est la fille qui…  
-Je sais très bien qui elle est, Monsieur. Les visites à cet étage sont très limitées. De plus, vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté avec elle, ce qui rend votre cas encore plus difficile.  
-Si vous m'accompagnez, cela posera moins de problème, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Effectivement. J'accepte à une seule condition.  
-Qui est ?  
-Promettez de repasser souvent.  
-Pas pour moi ! Pour elle. Je trouve absurde d'empêcher les visites. Je suis persuadée que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. À elle comme aux autres. Personne ne vient la voir parce que tout le monde pense qu'elle est une cause perdue. C'est ainsi que ça marche. Quand les gens deviennent différents, on les oublie. Je ne pense pas qu'elle mérite qu'on la traite ainsi. Je lui tiens compagnie dès que je le peux, mais je ne la connais pas contrairement à vous. Je suppose que votre présence l'aiderait, même si elle ne sera jamais en mesure de vous le dire. C'est pourquoi je prends le risque de vous permettre de lui rendre visite seulement si vous me promettez que vous me ferez prendre ce risque plus souvent.  
-Bien, ajouta-t-il, un peu sans voix.  
-Alors, allons-y, finit-elle. »

Il la suivit étage après étage, anxieux de passer à nouveau cette porte et de se confronter avec la réalité. Avec _sa_ réalité.

« Je vous attends ici, lui dit-elle quand ils furent arrivés devant la dite porte.  
-Merci, se surprit-il à lui dire. »

Il entra silencieusement, s'approcha de son lit. Elle était toujours attachée et semblait profondément endormie. Il débarrassa son visage de la mèche qui l'effleurait puis sortit du papier et le stylo qu'il avait pris dans sa chambre d'hôtel, y écrivit quelques mots, le plia et le glissa dans la poche de la chemise de la jeune femme.

Après un dernier regard, il sortit de la pièce, fit un semblant de révérence à la rousse et redescendit les étages pour atteindre la sortie.

Une fois dehors, il transplana à Poudlard.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il commence à combler certaines de vos frustrations. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour quoique ce soit (questions, avis, critiques). C'est gratuit, ça fait plaisir et ça m'est utile !

NDLA: Merci encore pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées jusqu'à présent. Vous pouvez me suivre (news,...) sur la page facebook _Soterya_.


	5. Les Granger

**Bonjour à tous** ! Me revoici aujourd'hui avec beaucoup beaucoup de retard, mais le chapitre 5 quand même ! Je sais que tout ce que je vais vous dire n'excuse rien, mais je tiens quand même à me justifier... J'ai passé, dernièrement, certaines épreuves de bac qui m'ont donné beaucoup de travail en plus de celui déjà donné par les profs. J'ai donc eu que très peu de temps pour moi... Et j'ai malheureusement d'autres épreuves de bac les deux semaines qui arrivent, ce qui implique que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir encore une fois, le rythme que je devais tenir.

Disclaimer: Tout ce qui est contenu dans l'histoire de J.K Rowling ne m'appartient pas. Tout le reste m'appartient.

NDLA: Comme d'habitude, ce qui est en italique correspond aux pensées du personnage, ou à ce qu'il se dit à lui même. Je remercie encore une fois AlwaySpero pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Et je tiens à rendre hommage à Mélanie, la traductrice de "Quand la lionne se bat", qui nous a malheureusement quitté. Je vous invite également à me rejoindre sur ma page facebook "Soterya" pour des news exclusives, que je ne peux pas toujours donner ici.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Les Granger.

[Une fois dehors, il transplana à Poudlard.]

Son estomac n'avait pas trop apprécié le voyage, contrairement à d'habitude. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ce moyen de transport. La première chose qu'il fit après être arrivé au château fut de se diriger jusqu'à la Gargouille. Là, il se doutait bien qu'il y aurait un problème, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Mais avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il finirait par le trouver après quelques essais. Mais lorsqu'il se présenta devant celle-ci, il n'eut mot à dire, car elle lui ouvrit directement le passage.

 _Étonnant._

Il grimpa donc les escaliers menant au bureau de la directrice puis leva le poing pour donner quelques coups à la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps.

« Severus ! s'exclama Minerva en lui faisant une courte étreinte.  
\- Minerva, répondit nonchalamment celui-ci.  
\- Je vous attendais ! J'ai eu votre hibou il y a peu, et je vous ai vu arriver sur ceci, dit-elle en montrant une carte dépliée sur son bureau.  
\- Bien, vous savez donc pourquoi je suis ici.  
\- Il semblerait. Vos appartements dans les cachots vous attendent. Vous pourrez y séjourner aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez.  
\- Que vous dois-je ?  
\- C'est là que je voulais en venir… Comment vous annoncer cela… J'aimerais que vous soyez mon directeur adjoint. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps, j'ai beaucoup à faire et j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir le château quand je devrai m'absenter. Vous ne voulez pas reprendre un poste en tant que Professeur, ce que je comprends tout à fait, et vous souhaitez offrir vos services à Pompom en ce qui concerne les potions, c'est très aimable de votre part. Mais je ne pense pas que cela suffise à vous occuper et j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un comme vous pour ce travail.  
\- Bien.  
\- Bien ? Vous ne portez aucune objection, Severus ?  
\- De toute évidence.  
\- Eh bien, on peut dire que vous avez… changé. Marché conclu ?  
-Minerva, rappelez-moi l'âge que vous avez. Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécess... Bon, ok. Marché conclu, finit-il en voyant son regard de merlan frit. »

Il serra la main que Minerva lui tendait puis celle-ci l'invita à rejoindre ses anciens appartements. Il se dirigea donc jusqu'aux cachots et une fois le mot de passe prononcé, il fut surpris de voir que rien n'avait changé, comme si le château n'avait jamais été détruit et que la pièce attendait le retour de son propriétaire. Il était enfin chez lui, sans tracas, sans peurs, sans double-jeu.

Enfin sans tracas, c'était vite dit. Il y avait bien une chose qui le tracassait, du moins une jeune personne du nom d'Hermione Granger. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi avec lui ce soir-là. Pourquoi elle avait dit qu'elle était désolée. Et maintenant qu'il savait que c'était en partie à cause de lui si elle se retrouvait dans cet état, il n'en était que plus tracassé. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas se sentir responsable d'avoir gâché la vie entière d'une jeune femme, qui plus est son élève, qu'il l'apprécie ou pas. Et ça non, il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment.

Outre le fait qu'elle étalait constamment sa science, il y avait également le fait qu'elle traînait avec Potter et Weasley. Ces deux incapables égocentriques à qui la popularité devait monter à la tête, parce que l'un était «l'élu » et l'autre « le meilleur ami de l'élu » et que tous deux étaient, il devait se l'avouer, de bons joueurs de Quidditch. Et puis elle cherchait toujours à aider les autres, comme cet idiot de Londubat. Lui avait très certainement peu d'amis et devait se faire victimiser de temps en temps.

 _Comme c'est du déjà vu. Pathétique._

Ce tableau lui faisait penser à ses années à lui, avec la brillante Lily Evans qui levait toujours la main pour donner la réponse, qui aidait constamment les autres et même les plus désavantagés comme il avait pu l'être. Elle qui avait également choisi la compagnie de la popularité.

Décidément, il ne portait vraiment pas Hermione Granger dans son cœur. Mais il se devait pourtant de faire quelque chose parce qu'il voulait à présent se rendre utile pour son propre compte, pour sa propre personne, ce qu'il n'avait pu faire durant les presque vingt dernières années.

Et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour l'instant était de retrouver la trace de ses parents et d'aller leur expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Ils n'étaient sûrement pas au courant et il se devait au moins de faire cela pour la gamine qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Mais cela attendrait un peu. Pour l'instant, il souhaitait prendre un peu de temps pour lui maintenant qu'il était de retour.

Il se prépara un thé noir aux agrumes et à la cannelle, qu'il sirota avec un fond de musique. Cela pouvait paraître étonnant venant de sa part, mais Severus Rogue aimait la compagnie de la radio, en guise de fond sonore. Il ne chantait, ni ne dansait, il écoutait juste la mélodie et quelques fois les paroles. C'était agréable car reposant.

Une fois qu'il eut fini son thé, il se décida à faire une balade près du lac noir, dans les jardins de Poudlard. Le temps était clément : le soleil brillait de mille feux et une légère brise fraîche venait chatouiller la chaleur pesante, rendant la température bien plus confortable.

Il s'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre, s'adossant au tronc, croisant ses jambes devant lui ainsi que ses bras sur sa poitrine, puis il ferma les yeux. Il repensa à son enfance et à tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer pour être ici aujourd'hui et il se rendit compte ironiquement qu'à 38 ans, il n'avait jamais vraiment vécu sa vie. La joie, c'était un mot qui lui faisait peur, un mot étranger à son vocabulaire et à son existence. Même durant son amitié avec Lily, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été heureux. Il se sentait bien ou en tout cas mieux, mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti de la joie. Ou peut-être que simplement, la joie n'était pas si extraordinaire que ce que tout le monde s'entête à dire et qu'il n'avait donc jamais fait attention à ce sentiment. Il ne savait pas. Il ne connaissait pas non plus l'amour. Le vrai amour, réciproque, respectueux et qui vous donne des papillons dans le ventre. Celui qui vous fait sentir autre, tout en étant toujours la même personne. Il semblerait que les valeurs humaines étaient bien différentes de ce qu'il pourrait ne jamais avoir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était en vie et c'était déjà ça. Maintenant, il se prendrait du temps plus souvent et il ferait des choses qui ont un intérêt pour lui au lieu d'être constamment l'esclave de l'intérêt des autres. Il avait toujours adoré les potions et comptait bien faire ses preuves dans ce domaine, en dehors de Poudlard.

Quand il eut fini de faire le point sur sa vie, il retourna au château. Il avait besoin de demander quelque chose à Minerva. C'est donc ainsi qu'il se retrouva pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, dans le bureau de la directrice.

[…]  
\- Non, vraiment, je n'en ai aucune idée. La seule solution est que vous écriviez à Potter, sans quoi, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à emprunter un hibou à la volière…  
\- Bien. »

Il irait donc à la volière, une fois sa lettre écrite. Quand il eut fini celle-ci, il se relut pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas laissé traîner de fautes et qu'il n'avait pas été trop aimable.

 _Potter,_

 _Pour répondre à votre précédente lettre, je vais bien. Mais là n'est pas le sujet, j'ai besoin que vous m'éclairiez sur le statut des parents de Miss Granger. Sont-ils au courant ? Où se trouvent-ils ? Répondez-moi le plus rapidement possible._

 _Severus Rogue_

Tout était ok, il partit donc à la volière et lorsque la lettre fut emportée par l'un des hiboux, il se décida à avaler quelque chose en entendant son ventre crier famine.

Un elfe de maison lui avait préparé quelque chose qui, sans aucun doute, était bien plus goûteux que tout ce qu'il avait pu manger récemment. Après ce repas, il entama un livre dans son fauteuil et lorsque ses yeux le piquèrent, il décida d'aller se coucher.

La nuit fut courte. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois, le sommeil troublé par des cauchemars et par un hibou qui tapait à la vitre de sa chambre. Il sortit du lit, un peu grognon et prit la lettre que le volatile avait d'attachée à ses pattes.

Il l'ouvrit, la lut puis alla boire un thé avant de prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il fut propre comme un sous neuf et correctement réveillé, il se dirigea aux grilles du château puis transplana, en direction de Londres.

* * *

Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce court chapitre vous a plu ! J'espère également que je reste fidèle au personnage de Severus Rogue, qui est plutôt difficile à travailler. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis, vos critiques ou bien si vous avez quelques questions (je ne réponds que dans la limite du raisonnable, si la réponse n'implique pas de dévoiler trop l'histoire).

Bonne semaine à vous et j'espère, à Samedi !

Soterya


	6. S'il vous plaît

Bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Comme je l'avais annoncé au chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas pu publier la semaine dernière en raison de mes derniers oraux pour le bac. Mes épreuves écrites commencent le 15 juin et se terminent le 22 donc je ne sais pas comment se passera l'écriture et la publication des prochains chapitres. Ils seront sûrement en retard, mais ils finiront par arriver !

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le chapitre 6 :)

Disclaimer: Tout ce que vous pouvez retrouver dans les œuvres de JK Rowling lui appartient, le reste, c'est à moi.  
NDLA: Comme dans les chapitres précédents, ce qui est écrit en italique correspond aux pensées du personnage. Je remercie encore une fois AlwaySpero pour la correction de ce chapitre, transmis à la dernière minute.

Trève de blablatages, bonne lecture /*

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : S'il vous plaît.**

[Lorsqu'il fut propre comme un sous neuf et correctement réveillé, il se dirigea aux grilles du château puis transplana, en direction de Londres.]

Décidément, c'était difficile le transplanage ces derniers temps. Il avait du mal à croire qu'Hermione ait pu lancer un sortilège sur ses parents, pour les protéger. C'était tellement…

 _Gryffondor_

Quand même, il avait vraiment du mal à y croire. En plus de ça, elle les avait envoyés en Australie. Ce n'était pas non plus la porte à côté. Après la guerre, la mémoire avait été rendue aux Granger par des Aurors. On avait expliqué à ses parents ce qu'Hermione leur avait fait, ainsi que ce qu'était devenu le monde sorcier, mais personne ne leur avait dit dans quel état se trouvait leur fille. On leur avait simplement dit qu'elle était hospitalisée à Ste Mangouste et que c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient savoir pour le moment. Severus n'était pas d'accord avec le principe.

 _Ils ont le droit de savoir ce qui est arrivé à leur progéniture._

Il trouva rapidement la maison. C'était typiquement londonien. Les façades étaient gris clair, les trois marches qui menaient à la porte vert foncé, sur laquelle était écrit en doré le numéro 32, étaient bordées de grilles noires et la maison était sur 3 niveaux. Il frappa à la porte à l'aide du heurtoir en forme de tête de lion et attendit que quelqu'un lui réponde. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Une femme brune coiffée avec un chignon lui ouvrit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle  
\- Severus Rogue, Madame. J'étais le professeur de potions de votre fille.

Toute expression sembla quitter le visage de cette femme, à qui le teint devenait livide. Avant qu'elle ne fasse une crise cardiaque, Severus s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous annoncer son décès.  
\- Alors quelle est la raison de votre venue ? dit-elle dans un soupir de soulagement  
\- Je me dois de vous expliquer un certain nombre de choses, puisqu'il semble que personne ne vous tienne au courant. Puis-je entrer ? »

Madame Granger ouvrit la porte plus en grand et se retira de l'entrée pour le laisser passer. Il s'avança dans la demeure puis laissa la mère d'Hermione repasser devant lui pour le conduire dans ce qu'il devinait être le salon. Elle lui fit signe de prendre place dans un fauteuil et appela son mari.

« Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?  
\- Un thé, si vous avez. Le premier qui vous vient sous la main.  
\- Bien.

Elle le laissa seul pour se diriger dans sa cuisine. Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et remarqua que tout était propre et bien rangé. Rien ne traînait et il reconnaissait là d'où venait le caractère très carré de son élève. Des cadres étaient posés sur un meuble gris, au-dessus duquel se trouvait un grand miroir. Il se leva pour observer les photos. Ainsi, c'était à cela qu'elle ressemblait lorsqu'elle était gamine. Elle affichait un sourire radieux sur presque toutes les photos.

\- Elle était magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Annonça une voix masculine

Severus se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Elle nous manque tellement. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles, nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle devient, si elle va mieux. Je ne comprends pas comment l'on peut nous tenir à l'écart de ce qui concerne notre enfant.  
\- C'est pour cette raison précisément que je suis ici.

Rogue retourna prendre place dans le fauteuil et Madame Granger revint avec trois tasses de thé. Elle en tendit une à ce visiteur inespéré, puis une à son mari et s'assit avec la sienne dans le canapé.

\- Bien. L'histoire est simple au départ. Votre fille a tenté de me sauver la vie, pour je ne sais quelle raison, et le sorcier qui tentait de me tuer a torturé votre fille pour l'en empêcher. Mais le fait est qu'il l'a torturée avec un puissant sortilège considéré comme impardonnable dans notre monde, un sortilège qui donne la folie à celui qui le subit trop longtemps. On ne connaît pas encore les effets réels d'un tel sortilège sur l'organisme, on ne sait pas ce qu'il rend défaillant dans l'être qui le subit mais la seule chose que l'on sait, c'est que cette personne se retrouve dans un état psychologique à la limite de la démence et que ce n'est pas soignable. Du moins, pas encore.

Les parents de la Gryffondor le regardaient les yeux embués de larmes. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas été de main morte, mais à quoi bon s'attarder à embellir la situation, à la rendre moins grave qu'elle ne l'était ? Autant dire les choses telles qu'elles sont.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a aucun espoir pour que notre fille retrouve une vie normale un jour ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle restera dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouve toute sa vie ? Et donc, qu'elle n'aura plus jamais de vie ?  
\- C'est cela.

Madame Granger éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son mari. Severus se sentait intrus dans ce scénario. Il ne devrait pas être là dans un tel moment, parce qu'il était indirectement le responsable de ce qui était arrivé à l'unique enfant de ce couple. Il avait encore une fois l'impression d'être celui qui inflige le coup fatal à quelqu'un, celui qui anéanti une vie entière.

\- Je suis désolé, prononça-t-il difficilement.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'excuser mais il se devait de le faire, même si cela n'arrangerait rien.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si…  
\- S'il vous plaît… supplia Granger père. »

Severus acquiesça. Il leur expliqua rapidement le principe du transplanage, sans oublier les effets indésirables et insista sur le fait qu'ils devaient rester accrochés à ses bras, quoi qu'il arrive.

À leur arrivée, Severus s'y attendait, les Granger n'avaient pas supporté le voyage. Le thé fit demi-tour et ressortit par où il était entré. Une fois remis, Severus les fit entrer, grâce au mannequin, dans l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste. Il s'avança au comptoir et annonça qu'il avait emmené les parents d'Hermione Granger pour qu'ils rendent visite à leur fille. Après quelques instants de négociation, on leur autorisa l'accès au quatrième étage.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte de la salle où se trouvait la Gryffondor, Severus leur laissa quelques consignes, puis ils entrèrent, sans le maître des potions. Il avait jugé bon de se retirer et de les laisser avec leur fille. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le déchirement que cette visite provoquerait.

Pendant qu'il attendait devant la porte, un visage non inconnu se présenta à lui.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ici ! Chuchota la rousse  
\- Je suis venu avec ses parents. Ils tenaient à lui rendre visite malgré ma réticence.  
\- D'accord. Vous allez mieux ?  
\- On peut dire ça.  
\- Si jamais vous avez besoin de soins, n'hésitez pas, vous savez où me trouver.  
\- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à m'aider ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je pense que vous le méritez et puis…

Des bruits de pas et de chariot qui roule retentirent dans le couloir, les Médicomages criaient au code rouge. Ils comprirent rapidement pourquoi. Ils entendaient les cris d'Hermione résonner derrière la porte devant laquelle ils se tenaient. Ils savaient tous deux ce qui se passerait dans quelques secondes, si les Médicomages n'intervenaient pas de suite. Ils libérèrent le passage, entendirent plus de cris puis les parents d'Hermione furent jetés dehors, en larmes, choqués par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le calme revenait progressivement.

\- Madame, Monsieur, je suis Aube Laros. Je travaille ici en tant que Médicomage spécialisée dans les blessures graves. Je suis désolée de tout ce qui se passe pour vous, tout est soudain et je sais pertinemment que la scène à laquelle vous venez d'assister ne vous aidera pas. Les patients de ce service sont pratiquement tous dans le même état : fragiles et instables. Ils n'ont pas vraiment conscience de ce qui les entoure, et rentrent souvent dans des crises de folie comme ce que vous venez de voir. Je suis consciente que les méthodes employées sont impressionnantes et peuvent vous paraître brutales et cruelles mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement. »

La joie semblait avoir quitté leur vie, comme si les détraqueurs avaient aspiré leur âme. Madame Granger s'avança lentement vers le maître des potions. Elle était tout près de lui, si bien que leur visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Severus ne bougea pas, bien qu'il fût très mal à l'aise. Elle s'approcha de son oreille gauche, où elle eut un moment d'arrêt lorsqu'elle aperçu l'énorme cicatrice qui longeait le cou du Serpentard, puis elle lui murmura du ton le plus désespéré qu'il ait entendu de sa vie :

« S'il vous plaît, faites quelque chose… Faites quelque chose pour ma fille…»

* * *

Et bien voilà, ce chapitre est déjà terminé. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous a plu ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis, vos critiques ou bien me poser des questions (dans la limite du raisonnable, c'est à dire si les réponses n'impliquent pas un dévoilement trop important de la suite de l'histoire). À bientôt :)

Soterya


	7. La bibliothèque

Sorciers, Sorcières, Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 7, que je poste comme ça, en plein milieu de la semaine, entre deux épreuves de Bac. J'espère qu'il vous fera tenir jusqu'au 22 juin ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus, si ce n'est que je souhaite un bon courage à tous ceux qui passent également des épreuves.

Disclaimer: Tout ce qui vient de JK Rowling, appartient à JK Rowling. Tout le reste est à moi.  
NDLA: En _italique_ , les pensées du personnage ou bien ce qu'il se dit lui même à voix haute. Encore merci à AlwaySpéro, qui corrige et m'aide dans tous les chapitres de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : La bibliothèque.**

[« S'il vous plaît, faites quelque chose… Faites quelque chose pour ma fille… »]

Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il n'était plus retourné à Ste Mangouste. Cette Aube Laros risquait de le lui faire savoir quand il daignerait y retourner. La dernière fois remontait au jour où il avait eu la fâcheuse amabilité d'y amener les parents d'Hermione. Ce jour le hantait pendant la nuit. Il revoyait sans cesse cette haine, cette tristesse dans les yeux de ces gens. Il ne leur avait rien promis. Il ne souhaitait pas s'engager dans une promesse qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir. Les parents d'Hermione devaient le détester. Ils avaient raison. Il était en partie coupable. La situation lui rappelait ses sentiments à lui, son cœur brisé en mille morceaux lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de la seule femme qu'il ne s'est jamais autorisé à « aimer ». Néanmoins, n'avoir rien promis ne signifiait pas qu'il n'essaierait pas de faire quelque chose.

Il y pensait vaguement la journée mais n'avait aucune idée précise en tête. Jusqu'à ce matin de mi-août où il fut convaincu que ce ne serait définitivement pas avec un sortilège que l'état de la jeune femme pourrait s'améliorer, mais bien avec une potion. Et il était également convaincu que c'était cette potion qui lui apporterait ce qu'il avait toujours recherché dans sa carrière : un travail reconnu aux yeux de tous, impliquant une innovation importante pour le monde sorcier.

Il attrapa donc du parchemin vierge et une plume, et commença à écrire tous les ingrédients qui lui passaient par la tête, susceptibles d'avoir des effets favorables sur les symptômes de son ancienne élève. Mais justement, il ne connaissait que très peu de symptômes. En fait, il n'en connaissait probablement qu'un seul de véritable : les crises de folie. Le reste n'était que suppositions.

Sa liste resta donc inchangée durant un peu moins d'une semaine car il utilisait son temps à lire des bouquins, où il pourrait peut-être trouver des indices sur les effets du Doloris. Mais il y avait vraiment très peu de choses à ce sujet. C'est pourquoi il jugea que l'expérience de terrain restait la meilleure option.

Un bel après-midi ensoleillé, il se retrouva dans le bureau de la directrice, à justifier son besoin de prendre en charge Hermione Granger dans le château, afin d'étudier son comportement. Comportement qui lui permettrait d'approfondir ses recherches.

« Ainsi donc, vous, Severus Rogue, avez fini par accepter de vous pencher sur ce cas. Et vous me demandez d'accueillir Miss Granger dans ce château, dans son état.  
\- C'est exact, Minerva.  
\- Et vous comptez la mettre où, au juste ?  
\- J'avais pensé à l'infirmerie, mais elle ne serait pas au calme avec tous les cornichons qui risquent d'y faire un petit séjour au cours de l'année. Et puis, j'ai besoin de l'avoir sous surveillance en permanence, pour porter toute mon attention sur ses symptômes.  
\- Vous souhaitez la prendre en charge dans vos appartements ? Au niveau de l'éthique, cela va poser problème, Severus.  
\- J'en suis conscient, Minerva. Mais c'est la seule solution. Je retournerai à Londres pour demander à ses parents de signer le papier de transfert, si l'hôpital accepte de nous léguer leur patiente.  
\- Bien, j'enverrai un hibou à Ste Mangouste. En attendant une réponse, tâchez de réfléchir à ce que vous allez dire à ses parents.  
-J'y veillerai. »

Il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était installé et retourna dans ses cachots. Quand il fut de nouveau dans ses appartements, il rédigea une lettre aux Granger pour les prévenir qu'il leur rendrait certainement visite dans les prochains jours, avec une annonce importante.

Quelques jours plus tard, McGonagall avait réussi, non sans mal, à négocier avec les supérieurs de Sainte Mangouste du transfert d'une de leurs patientes. Elle les avait persuadés du fait qu'un de ses collègues pourrait certainement faire quelque chose pour les patients du même cas que la jeune femme. Une jeune rousse, qui faisait partie du conseil d'administration de l'hôpital, l'avait aidée à argumenter. Sans elle, ça n'aurait peut-être pas été la même histoire.

Rogue avait, comme annoncé dans la lettre, rendu visite aux Granger, leur expliquant son projet. Il ne voulait pas leur en parler, pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs si ses travaux venaient à ne pas aboutir. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, la signature des parents était obligatoire. Les deux parents avaient passé leur temps à le remercier mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que créer une potion n'était pas simple. Et une potion de ce genre encore moins. On pourrait assimiler ça à la recherche contre le cancer dans le monde moldu. C'était peut-être un projet trop ambitieux, car d'autres avant lui avaient forcément dû essayer, sans grand succès jusqu'à présent. La seule différence entre eux et le professeur Rogue, était que ce dernier était conscient de ses grandes capacités. Il était vraiment excellent : le Shakespeare de la potion.

Hermione Granger fut donc transférée à Poudlard, fin août, par le réseau de cheminées. Ils avaient longtemps réfléchi à une autre façon de faire, mais tout était trop invasif pour elle. C'était donc la seule option qui restait correcte. Les médicomages avaient laissé un stock important de potions calmantes. Ils avaient aidé Rogue à installer le lit médical dans ses appartements. La jeune femme reposait donc dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, non loin d'une armoire qu'il avait aménagée pour y ranger toutes les choses dont il aurait besoin la concernant.

Le soir même, il eut une très mauvaise expérience durant le repas, sous forme de purée, que les elfes de maison s'étaient attelés à préparer tout le long de l'après-midi. La jeune femme hurlait, s'agitait dans son lit, recrachant tout ce qu'il tentait de lui faire avaler. Ses pauvres robes avaient souffert. Il essaya de lui maintenir la tête comme il le pouvait, en évitant de lui faire mal et la forçait, en faisant pression sur sa mâchoire, à avaler les cuillerées. Mais il ne parvint pas à la faire manger beaucoup.

Lorsqu'elle fut endormie, il l'observa quelques instants. Sa perte de poids se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure. Il put également remarquer que les liens de cuir qui maintenaient ses poignets et ses chevilles aux barrières du lit, lui laissaient de grosses marques qui saignaient par endroit. C'est pourquoi, il décida de lui faire des bandages avant que cela ne s'infecte mais également pour éviter que les marques ne s'aggravent.

Il se dirigea donc vers sa petite armoire, prit le nécessaire et revint jusqu'au lit, où il s'assit sur le rebord. Il commença par retirer le bracelet de cuir de son poignet gauche, le plus délicatement possible afin de ne pas la réveiller. Il le tartina de crème anti-inflammatoire et l'enroula de bande adhésive, puis rattacha le bracelet. Il procéda de la même façon avec ses deux chevilles et termina avec le poignet droit, sans que cela ne se passe comme précédemment.

Hermione se réveilla, se débattit et eut le temps de frapper Rogue au visage avant que celui-ci ne parvienne à la maîtriser et à terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

Il sortit de la pièce, transforma de l'eau en glace qu'il déposa sur son os malaire gauche lui faisant un mal de chien, avant de se rendre dans sa salle de bain pour admirer les dégâts : une belle marque rouge violacée trônant fièrement sur sa pommette.

 _Elle ne t'a pas loupé, Severus_ …

La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment et son estomac vide commençait à lui faire savoir qu'il était toujours là. Il appela donc un elfe de maison, qui ne tarda pas à se ramener avec un repas. Une fois avalé, il se prépara une tasse de thé. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, il retourna dans sa bibliothèque pour surveiller l'état de son ancienne élève. Elle était éveillée mais tranquille. Elle fixait de ses yeux sans lueur, le plafond de la pièce. Il se dit que peut-être, elle aimerait un thé. Il retourna donc préparer une deuxième tasse. Lorsqu'il eut bu la sienne, il put verser le liquide chaud dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle ne le recrachait pas, c'était plutôt bon signe.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'il avait rapproché du lit, observant encore une fois la jeune femme. Pour l'instant, il semblait qu'elle était comme dans un état second. Le Doloris ne provoquait pas seulement des phases de crises, il provoquait aussi des phases d'inertie. Il devrait en tenir compte dans sa potion.

 _Au moins, elle n'est pas en train de t'insupporter avec sa science._

Elle lui faisait presque de la peine. Elle ne ressemblait à rien : le teint cireux et blanc comme un cadavre, les cheveux dans un désordre chaotique et les yeux vides et assombris. Si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas pour indiquer qu'elle respirait, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était déjà entrée en stade de décomposition.

 _Charmant._

Il pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose pour la rendre plus présentable, plus en santé. Il trouva dans sa salle de bain, un peigne dont il se servait peu et une serviette qu'il imbiba d'eau tiède avant de l'essorer. Il revint dans la bibliothèque et s'assit, sans crainte, au bord du lit.

Il frotta, ce qu'il croyait être délicatement, le visage d'Hermione avec la serviette humide. Le contact du tissu sur la peau avait provoqué une réaction chez elle. Sa respiration était saccadée, comme elle peut l'être quand on est paniqué. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, comme si le simple fait de faire un mouvement lui arracherait les muscles. Elle était paniquée par l'invasion de Rogue dans son cocon mais ne pouvait réagir. Cette phase d'inertie semblait donc venir d'un blocage musculaire, qui provenait d'il ne savait où.

Il n'arrêta pas ses gestes, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Et c'est cette persévérance qui semblait fonctionner, puisque la jeune femme retrouva une respiration plus proche de la normale. Quand la peau de son visage reprit une allure un peu meilleure, il s'attaqua à son importante masse capillaire.

Voyant qu'il y avait peu d'espoir d'en faire quelque chose, il s'en voulut un peu de s'être moqué à plusieurs reprises de sa coupe de cheveux lors de sa scolarité. Elle ne la négligeait pas, ses cheveux étaient tout simplement indomptables.

Il abandonna donc la séance coiffure et tendit la main pour attraper la serviette qu'il avait laissé traîner sur la couverture. Il entendit un bruit de chaîne et sentit quelque chose se refermer sur son poignet. La tête de la rouge et or était tournée vers lui et sa main le retenait puissamment.

Ne sachant quoi faire, il se contenta de la regarder afin de déceler ne serait-ce qu'un quelconque semblant de message à travers ses yeux ou ses expressions faciales. Pendant quelques secondes, l'idée d'utiliser la Légilimencie lui traversa l'esprit. Mais après coup, c'était une très mauvaise idée. En tout cas, pour l'instant.

Il parvint, cette fois, à se dégager sans trop d'efforts et décida qu'il était temps de se retirer pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis /vos critiques: tout est bonus pour m'améliorer dans les prochains chapitres. En attendant, je vous dis à bientôt.

Soterya


	8. Un jour, on se réveille

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Me revoici avec le chapitre 8, très, très, trèèèèèèèès en retard, et je m'en excuse. Beaucoup de choses de prévues dans ma vie ces derniers temps et en plus, j'ai pas mal travaillé sur la suite de l'histoire en faisant des recherches etc. J'espère que vous m'excuserez...  
Le bac terminé, les résultats sont tombés (bac S mention assez bien), je devrais avoir plus de temps pour écrire malgré mon boulot d'été :D

Disclaimer: Tout ce qui vient de JK Rowling appartient à JK Rowling. Le reste, c'est à moi !

NDLA: Merci à ma très chère AlwaySpero pour la correction de ce chapitre, et tous ses conseils

Bonne lecture /*

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Un jour, on se réveille…

[Il parvint, cette fois, à se dégager sans trop d'efforts et décida qu'il était temps de se retirer pour aujourd'hui.]

La nuit fut longue. Il se réveilla un nombre considérable de fois en raison de l'agitation de sa nouvelle colocataire. Il se levait à chaque fois pour vérifier furtivement que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un problème de cauchemars. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, mais elle suait à grosses gouttes et ne cessait de s'agiter en geignant. Le plus énervant était le bruit des chaînes qui retenaient ses poignets au lit. C'est pourquoi il se demanda s'il n'était pas possible à l'aide d'un sort, de créer des chaînes magiques qui pourraient la tenir sans la blesser et sans faire aucun bruit métallique. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans sa bibliothèque personnelle en train de farfouiller dans quelques livres, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. La fatigue l'emporta sur sa volonté et il retourna se coucher bredouille.

Au lever du soleil, Severus Rogue était sur pied, un peu moins en forme que d'habitude. Les semaines et les mois à venir s'annonceraient difficiles s'il n'arrivait pas à améliorer un peu l'état de la jeune femme.

Parfois, comme là devant sa tasse de café, il remettait en question son choix de l'aider. Ce choix ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, ou du moins, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celui qu'il essayait d'être devant le reste du monde. Lui n'en avait que faire des autres et de leurs problèmes, qu'il soit impliqué dedans ou non. Personne n'avait été là pour lui lorsqu'il était au plus mal, parce que la seule personne qui aurait pu l'être, était morte à cause de lui. Il n'en avait cure de la gloire aussi. Si jamais il s'avérait qu'il découvre par miracle, une façon d'aider les nombreuses victimes du Doloris, ce n'était certainement pas pour qu'on l'admire. Bien que les éloges fassent du bien quelques fois. Non, c'était simplement pour qu'il ait à nouveau quelque chose à faire de sa vie. Dumbledore et le Mage Noir tous deux décédés, il n'avait plus à accomplir de missions pour qui que ce soit selon son gré. C'en était fini de jouer le pion pour les deux camps.

De plus, tout ce qu'il touchait semblait finir par avoir un avenir funeste. Ses parents, Dumbledore, Lily… C'était peut-être une autre façon de se rattraper et de faire un pied de nez à la vie. Il espérait sincèrement que ça allait marcher, car bien qu'il ne porte aucune affection à la petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, il ne voulait pas la voir comme ça. Ses remarques acerbes, son intention de la rabaisser, c'était plutôt pour la faire redescendre sur Terre de temps en temps, et lui rappeler qu'être intelligente ne devait pas la faire se sentir supérieure à qui que ce soit. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle se sente supérieure à quelqu'un avec son caractère très Gryffondor. Mais au moins, il lui prouvait réellement qu'être intelligente ne faisait pas d'elle quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, même s'il reconnaissait lui-même, à son grand désespoir, qu'elle était vraiment brillante. Sa méchanceté envers elle était plutôt dans l'intention d'en faire quelqu'un de meilleur, de plus façonné. Il essayait, à sa manière, de lui éviter un avenir semblable au sien. Et maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait dans cet état…

Il se devait de faire quelque chose, car c'était de sa faute, même s'il ne lui avait rien demandé. Il aurait certainement préféré mourir que de se retrouver dans cette situation. Il détestait la compagnie, il détestait que l'on s'introduise dans sa vie privée. Et c'est ce qu'elle était en train de faire malgré elle.

Il porta sa tasse vide à ses lèvres, ce qui marqua la fin de sa divagation quand il s'en rendit compte. Il se dirigea à la salle d'eau pour prendre une douche et se laver les dents, puis en ressortit les cheveux humides, dressé d'une simple chemise à manches longues et d'un pantalon tout aussi noir, malgré la chaleur estivale. Ce matin, il était décidé à reprendre ses parchemins et à écrire ce qu'il avait repéré hier dans le comportement de la jeune femme.

Une fois que toutes ses observations furent rédigées, il commença à noter une liste d'ingrédients sur un autre parchemin. Des ingrédients qui pourraient avoir des effets positifs sur la rouge et or.

 _Œuf de Serpencendre, contre la fièvre…  
Œuf de Runespoor, stimule l'agilité mentale…  
Hippocampe volant, vertus fortifiantes…  
Sécrétion de Grinchebourdon, antidote à l'hystérie…  
Pyrite, contre l'épuisement physique et psychique…  
Muscus de Veracrasse, pour lier la potion…_

Il savait pertinemment que ce genre de potion ne lui serait utile que pour calmer ses crises, mais en aucun cas, qu'elle la guérirait définitivement. Il manquait beaucoup trop de choses, qu'il ne pourrait déduire qu'au moment où il aurait enfin compris ce que provoque réellement le Doloris sur le corps humain. Mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Une piste, un point de départ qu'il lui suffirait de modifier au cours du temps pour enfin trouver le mélange subtil et parfait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui administrerait la potion qu'il ne tarderait pas à préparer, lors des repas, en espérant qu'elle ait des effets sur elle, calmant ses crises et sûrement une partie de la douleur mentale. Car il en était sûr, le problème venait du cerveau.

En évoquant le repas, il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de petit-déjeuner. La malheureuse devait avoir bien faim. Il appela un elfe pour lui préparer quelque chose de plutôt liquide mais de consistant pour le corps et lui ordonna également de lui donner la cuillerée à sa place. Le maître des potions, après s'être assuré que sa colocataire aurait suffisamment à manger, se dirigea dans son laboratoire personnel.

Il connaissait la cuisson théorique de tous les ingrédients, cependant, aucune potion n'utilisait tous ceux-là en même temps. Il irait donc au feeling.

Après plus de deux heures passées à couper, écraser, ajouter, remuer, sentir ce qui serait la base du traitement de la jeune femme, le mélange virait au rouge, puis au rosé pour enfin prendre une teinte violette avant de finir par une couleur nacrée avec des sous-tons mauves. Elle n'humait pas spécialement bon mais pas spécialement mauvais non plus, et de son œil d'expert, il fut presque assuré qu'elle était correctement préparée. Sous les cris proches et perçants de la rouge et or, il avait noté au fur et à mesure les changements de couleur, les fumées olfactives, les textures différentes, non pas car il ne s'en rappellerait pas, mais pour laisser des traces écrites de ses recherches. Elles lui seraient certainement très utiles.

La rentrée scolaire était à présent dans 3 jours. Severus Rogue avait passé les derniers jours à prendre en note tout ce qu'il pouvait concernant la jeune femme. La potion qu'il lui administrait avait les effets escomptés. Elle faisait beaucoup moins de crises d'hystérie et quand elle en faisait, elles étaient bien moindres. Elle semblait également moins souffrir lors des tétanies. En plus de calmer ses douleurs et ses crises, cette potion lui permettait de reprendre un peu du poil de la bête. Elle semblait physiquement en meilleure forme. Ses cernes étaient beaucoup moins creusés en raison des nuits qu'elle faisait presque entièrement. La Gryffondor avait également repris un peu de poids grâce à la nourriture que les elfes de maison s'attelaient à lui préparer. Severus devait reconnaître qu'ils lui étaient d'une grande aide. Il n'était plus chargé de lui donner des repas et les petits êtres s'occupaient de la toilette de la jeune femme.

Le maître des potions avait également trouvé dans la bibliothèque de l'école, un sortilège pour créer des liens magiques, invisibles et indolores afin de retenir la malade à son lit. Il pouvait à présent se consacrer pleinement à l'observation des comportements, déchargé de toute tâche qui en plus de le mettre très mal à l'aise, ne lui permettait pas de garder sa vie trop privée.

La prochaine étape était de trouver ce fichu dérèglement corporel, psychique ou il ne savait quoi, causé par le sortilège lui-même. Pour cela, il avait repris contact avec les parents d'Hermione pour savoir si les avancées médicales moldues permettaient de distinguer ce qu'il se tramait à l'intérieur du corps humain. Ce à quoi ils lui avaient répondu que les scanners dans les hôpitaux étaient conçus pour cette raison précise.

C'est ainsi qu'il chercha à élaborer un stratagème afin de faire passer un scanner de la totalité du corps de son élève, bien qu'il soit persuadé que le mal était uniquement localisé dans la boîte crânienne. Il pourrait voir plus en profondeur, l'étendue des dégâts. Le plus compliqué restait le fait de sortir la jeune femme de son lit, sans la faire hurler ou paniquer, et de l'exposer à toute une foule de malades moldus et de médecins qui insisteraient probablement pour la soigner, ce qui était en réalité impossible avec les techniques du monde non-sorcier.

Le jour de la rentrée, alors que les élèves arriveraient le soir même, il se retrouvait à essayer d'asseoir sa colocataire dans un fauteuil roulant qu'il s'était procuré à une pharmacie de Londres, après avoir passé de longues minutes à le négocier sans carte vitale et papiers d'identité.

Deux elfes de maison tentaient de prêter main forte au professeur Rogue afin de la manipuler, mais ce n'était pas d'une grande aide étant donné la petite taille et les maigres bras de ces êtres. Une fois qu'ils réussirent à l'asseoir, après des pleurs et des hurlements, Severus répéta le sortilège afin de lier ses membres au fauteuil. Elle essayait toujours de se débattre et de se libérer des liens.

Le maître des potions finit par s'agenouiller devant elle pour implanter ses yeux dans les siens. Il dut maintenir sa tête pour enfin capter ses yeux et une fois que ce fut fait, il dit d'une voix doucement ferme :

« Miss Granger, je sais que tout cela n'est pas facile pour vous, je sais que vous souffrez, que vous êtes épuisée mais je ne suis là que pour vous venir en aide. Je ne vous veux pas de mal. Incrustez ça au plus profond de vous, . . .mal. Alors si vous souhaitez aller mieux, si vous désirez un minimum d'espoir de retrouver une santé et un comportement normal, vous allez devoir coopérer. Faites le nécessaire pour coopérer. S'il vous plaît. »

Un instant, il se trouva ridicule. Il n'était même pas sûre qu'elle le comprenait, ni même qu'elle entendait réellement ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que s'il arrêtait de maintenir son visage entre ses mains, elle ne serait pas en train de se débattre, il ne se trouva plus si stupide.

Elle devait l'avoir compris, elle devait se sentir rassurée.

Et c'est là qu'il notifia que la suite ne pouvait se faire sans qu'elle ne cesse de considérer sa présence comme une menace. C'était même au-delà de ça, pour que la suite fonctionne, elle devait avoir confiance en lui.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que les suivants vous plairont aussi et que vous continuerez à suivre cette histoire ! Merci d'avoir lu et merci à celles et ceux qui laisseront des reviews pour quoi que ce soit :)

Soterya


	9. H2O

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 9 avec du retard (comme toujours) ! J'ai mille raisons pour me justifier, mais je ne souhaite pas étaler ma vie privée ici. J'espère donc que vous vous contenterez de mes mille excuses...

Disclaimer: Oh grande Madame Rowling, notre reine, tout l'univers qui suit vous appartient ( _mais c'est quand même MON scénario, il ne faut pas abuser non plus !_ ). Un extrait de la chanson de Tom Waits _"take it with me"_ est citée dans ce chapitre.

NDLA: Ne vous étonnez pas, ce chapitre risque de vous paraître plutôt étrange. Mille mercis à ma très chère et vénérée AlwaySpero, ma fabuleuse correctrice et conseillère !

Bonne lecture /*

* * *

Chapitre 9 : H₂O

[Et c'est là qu'il notifia que la suite ne pouvait se faire sans qu'elle ne cesse de considérer sa présence comme une menace. C'était même au-delà de ça, pour que la suite fonctionne, elle devait avoir confiance en lui.]

Il poussa la chaise où elle était assise, dans le parc de l'école. En plus de la faire sortir un peu afin qu'elle n'oublie pas le monde extérieur, cela la préparait pour le déplacement chez les moldus. Ils s'installèrent devant la cascade qui terminait son trajet dans le lac noir. Severus s'assit sur un rocher et plaça la chaise à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête pour l'observer.

Le bruit des chutes d'eau semblait apaiser la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient dans le vide, on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle regardait réellement. Mais son visage était détendu, elle n'était plus crispée dans le fauteuil, sa tête penchait même un peu. Il se surprit à sourire en la regardant. Il ne le savait pas, mais c'était un sourire d'attendrissement.

On pouvait dire qu'il était presque content de la tournure que prenaient les choses. L'avancée était lente mais elle était là. Sa potion permettait à son élève de se sentir un peu mieux, et de reprendre visiblement du poil de la bête. Son visage était bien moins creusé, ses muscles semblaient toujours absents mais son corps avait tout de même l'air moins faible. C'était déjà quelque chose pour lui. Elle faisait moins de crises et était plus apaisée dans ses bons moments. Mais la plus grande avancée notable, c'était d'avoir réussi à la sortir de son lit sans trop de dommages collatéraux. Il restait encore une étape avant la visite à l'hôpital : réussir à la faire tenir debout, même avec un peu d'aide.

Il jugea qu'attendre un jour de plus serait le bienvenu car elle devait être épuisée des efforts qu'elle avait déjà dû faire. Mais il avait cette fâcheuse habitude à toujours craindre demain. Il ne pouvait pas prédire ce qu'il en serait d'elle le jour suivant, ni si demain, son état n'empirerait pas. C'est pourquoi, il décida finalement d'utiliser ce moment à bon escient.

Il descendit de son rocher en un petit saut et se posta face à elle, puis s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

« Miss…  
-Miss Granger ! répéta-t-il afin de capter son attention.  
J'ai à nouveau besoin de votre coopération. Dans quelques instants, je vais vous défaire de vos liens et je vais vous aider à vous mettre debout. J'ai besoin que vous restiez focalisée sur moi et sur ma voix, annonça-t-il distinctement.

Il attendit un signe comme quoi elle était apte à coopérer, mais ce signe ne vint pas. Severus Rogue décida donc de passer à la suite. De sa main droite, il sortit sa baguette de ses robes, pendant qu'il avait déposé, sans brusqueries, sa main gauche sur le poignet droit de la jeune femme. D'un léger coup de baguette, le lien magique s'effaça. Il lâcha doucement le poignet de la jeune femme et rien ne se passa. Il décida donc de passer à l'autre main. Il procéda de la même façon, desserra à nouveau son emprise sur l'articulation et rien ne se produisit non plus. Elle observait simplement ses faits et gestes. Sans maintenir ses chevilles, il annula rapidement les liens magiques qui les retenaient et déplia ses genoux pour que ses pieds puissent reposer sur le sol. Puis il se releva et se tint à nouveau debout devant elle, et l'observa. Ses yeux noisette étaient transperçants.

-Je suis fier de vous, susurra-t-il à voix basse, espérant qu'elle ne l'entende pas. »

Le maître des potions continua dans son élan. Il s'approcha un peu plus près de la chaise et tendit ses mains afin de les placer sous les bras de la rouge et or, puis encrant ses pieds un peu plus dans le sol, de part et d'autre de ceux de la jeune femme, il la souleva tout en la tirant vers lui. Elle se mit à haleter et à paniquer, perdant le contrôle sur son corps qui tremblait à présent. Severus paniqua un instant mais ne voulait pas faire marche arrière, il savait pertinemment qu'elle était capable d'encaisser ça. Il la serra donc contre lui, fortement, quelques instants, le temps qu'elle se calme et prenne conscience que ses pieds étaient au sol et qu'elle pouvait prendre appui dessus. Cela aurait pu être très gênant pour lui, pour elle, ou pour qui que ce soit d'extérieur à la situation, mais il n'eut pas le temps pour la gêne car il savait pourquoi il faisait tout cela.

D'ailleurs, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à chantonner tout bas, de telle sorte qu'elle seule puisse entendre la vieille chanson moldue que Lily et lui écoutaient dans leur plus jeune âge.

 _… far, far away a train whistle blows_

Ses tremblements semblaient aller en diminuant.

 _Wherever you're goin', wherever you've been_

Puis ils cessèrent totalement.

 _Waving goodbye at the end of the day_

Sa respiration devenait plus lente.

 _You're up and you're over, and you're far away_

Elle était redevenue presque aussi calme que précédemment.

Il desserra un peu les bras qu'il avait placés autour d'elle, la forçant à se tenir sur ses jambes. Elles étaient faibles, chancelantes, mais elles arriveraient à la supporter. Elles n'avaient pas le choix.

Le maître des potions replaça ses mains sous les bras de la jeune femme, la soutenant toujours assez pour ne pas que ses jambes fléchissent mais pour qu'elle puisse en même temps, ressentir son propre poids dans ses pieds. Il recula ensuite d'un pas afin que le corps qui lui faisait face se trouve à un angle inférieur à 90 degrés avec le sol, provoquant un réflexe myotatique qui devait lui faire avancer une jambe pour lui éviter de terminer dans l'herbe, étalée de tout son long. C'est ce qu'il se produisit. Sa jambe droite s'avança et elle ne tomba pas, bien que son équilibre soit faible.

Il recommença la démarche une fois, puis une autre, puis encore une autre, ce qui la fit avancer de quelques pas. Mais il commit une erreur à force de trop de persévérance. Il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de la rive et que son élève s'épuisait rapidement. Lorsqu'elle perdit l'équilibre et qu'il tenta de l'empêcher de tomber à l'eau en prenant appui sur son pieds reculé, l'herbe humide sur le bord de ce qu'on pouvait nommer une rivière, l'en empêcha et son pieds glissa, l'entraînant dans l'eau avec elle. Ce n'était pas très profond, il se releva rapidement dans la panique et l'eau lui arrivait au dessus du nombril, mais Hermione était affaiblie, n'avait que peu d'équilibre et les remous du courant, provoqués par la cascade, l'empêchaient de sortir aussi facilement sa tête de l'eau.

Severus mit un peu plus de 5 secondes à la repérer, ce qui lui parut une éternité, et courut le plus rapidement que l'eau le lui permettait, à sa rescousse. Il l'empoigna par le bras, la souleva et la porta comme on peut le voir dans tous ces films moldus. C'était très cliché comme posture, mais dans ce cas-ci, nécessaire. Il s'assit sur le rocher puis l'assit à son tour sur ses genoux, poussant son buste en avant afin de lui permettre d'évacuer le peu d'eau que ses poumons semblaient contenir. Il accompagna ce geste de quelques tapes bien placées entre ses omoplates et quand elle eut fini de tousser, il la ramena le plus rapidement possible au château, dans ses bras, balançant mille excuses sur le trajet qu'elle ne semblait pas entendre. Lui qui détestait au plus haut point le contact, il était servi en ce jour estival.

Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment, ni la bonne personne, mais il remarqua quelque chose de très gênant qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais : l'eau avait rendu transparente la tunique blanche de celle qu'il avait sauvée de la noyade quelques minutes plus tôt. Il sentit son visage, celui du maître des potions si impassible et dénué d'expression qu'il était habituellement, virer au rouge. Et pas un rouge rosé, un rouge bien pimpant, écarlate. Il détourna rapidement le regard car il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il en avait déjà bien assez vu, trop vu.

Quand ils furent finalement arrivés dans ses appartement, il la déposa sur le lit, et appela des elfes de maison du peu de souffle qu'il lui restait encore. Il s'affala sur la chaise qui se trouvait non loin du couchage, épuisé par ce sprint qui n'était plus de son âge et ne rentrait plus dans ses capacités.

Le soir même, il n'avait pas assisté à la répartition, ni au banquet. Il était resté dans ses cachots, se contentant d'une vague présentation faite par Minerva quelques étages plus haut, de la chaise qu'il n'occupait pas présentement. La directrice ne s'était même pas présentée à lui pour savoir s'il viendrait. C'était pour elle, évident que non. Elle n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait avec Hermione Granger, elle savait juste que Severus était trop occupé pour être dérangé. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui depuis la fin de la guerre et était certaine qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. C'est pourquoi elle n'était pas venue le réprimander du fait qu'il manquait à l'appel en ce soir de nouvelle année scolaire. Car cette soirée, il l'avait passée à lire un livre à sa colocataire, à lui faire prendre son repas lui-même et à lui faire boire du thé. Il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé, et donc il ressentait le besoin de ne pas l'abandonner après ce terrible événement. Elle devait garder le peu de confiance qu'elle semblait lui accorder. Il en avait besoin pour la soigner et il ne se l'avouerait peut-être jamais, il en avait besoin un peu pour lui-même aussi.

Coupable, il l'était un peu bien évidemment, mais Hermione ne semblait pas lui en vouloir car elle était calme, bien qu'il n'ait pas remarqué qu'il avait oublié de lui remettre ses liens.

* * *

Voili voilou mes chers lecteurs potterheads adorés ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ;)

PS: J'ai plus que tout besoin de vous pour des avis sur ce chapitre car j'ai vraiment hésité à l'effacer et à en écrire un autre. Avez-vous aimé ? Coupe-t-il le rythme de l'histoire ? Est-il déplacé ? ( _M'voyez où je veux en venir ?_ )

Soterya


	10. L'hôpital

Bien le bonjour ! (Oh... une revenante) Me voici avec le chapitre 10 ! Je m'excuse d'ores et déjà du temps que j'ai pris pour vous le poster... J'ai participé à un concours d'écriture HGxSS entre temps, je suis partie en vacances et j'ai eu de la paperasse à remplir pour la suite de mes études. Maiiiiis boooon, vaut mieux tard que jamais :)

Disclaimer: Queen Rowling, tout vous appartient sauf ce qui n'est pas à vous. (Ça a du sens pour moi, OK... Ne me jugez pas...) Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier, je ne touche AUCUNE rémunération pour ce travail, c'est un divertissement personnel à but NON LUCRATIF.

NDLA: Oh grande AlwaySpero, mille mercis de toute l'aide que tu m'apportes dans cette histoire !

Bonne lecture /*

* * *

Chapitre 10 : L'Hôpital

[Coupable, il l'était un peu bien évidemment, mais Hermione ne semblait pas lui en vouloir car elle était calme, bien qu'il n'ait pas remarqué qu'il avait oublié de lui remettre ses liens.]

Il restait un peu plus d'une semaine avant la consultation à l'hôpital, qui ferait prendre un tournant décisif à l'élaboration de la potion. Les élèves de Poudlard commençaient ou continuaient leur scolarité et l'école était beaucoup moins tranquille.

Après cet épisode fâcheux à la cascade, Severus ne voulait pas relâcher les efforts pour autant. Tous les soirs, avant la tombée de la nuit, il emmenait Hermione faire une promenade le long des façades du château. Si les premiers jours, il se contentait de la pousser dans son fauteuil et de s'arrêter quelques minutes pour la maintenir debout, il passa rapidement à l'étape supérieure.

C'est ainsi que nous le retrouvons un soir, quand le soleil était au plus bas dans le ciel, devant les grandes portes en bois du château. Hermione était dans sa chaise roulante, sans ses liens car il avait cessé de lui mettre après s'être rendu compte qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin. De temps à autre, quand elle faisait une grosse crise et qu'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de la calmer, il les lui remettait pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse du mal. Il l'aida donc à se lever, passa son bras droit derrière sa nuque et attrapa sa main droite de sa main libre puis il la maintint fortement par sa hanche gauche. Elle avait l'air un peu paniquée mais Severus n'en tint pas compte. Ils feraient toute la balade en marchant et tenteraient même de monter et descendre les escaliers sans qu'il n'ait à la soulever du sol.

Cette promenade se passa bien, elle avait été longue et très épuisante pour la jeune femme mais elle était parvenue à mettre un pied devant l'autre tout le long et à monter et descendre les escaliers. Bien sûr, tout son poids ne reposait pas sur ses jambes, elle n'aurait donc pas pu réussir seule. Le maître des potions la maintenait beaucoup ce qui limitait la force qu'elle devait employer pour avancer mais malgré ça, elle n'en restait pas moins très fatiguée.

Il répéta l'opération tous les soirs jusqu'à la veille du rendez-vous, où il avait préféré la laisser se reposer pour le lendemain. Et en plus de cela, il avait été de très mauvaise humeur toute la journée, depuis le petit-déjeuner, lorsqu'il avait lu un article le concernant dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Cet article ne concernait pas uniquement le maître des potions, il concernait également Hermione Granger. Et les sources venaient de Poudlard, d'élèves dont le nom paraissait en anonyme. Il s'y attendait, à un moment ou à un autre, à ce que ses travaux avec son ancienne élève soient dévoilés, mais pas de si tôt et encore moins par des cornichons qui continuaient à lui pourrir la vie alors qu'il n'était même plus enseignant.  
Il faisait vraiment attention à en croiser un minimum lorsqu'il mettait le nez dehors en sa compagnie, mais l'état de la jeune femme ne passait pas inaperçu et tout le monde savait qui elle était : Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre et meilleure amie du survivant. Un commentaire du directeur de Ste Mangouste avait également été écrit, qui expliquait pourquoi ils avaient laissé une de leur patiente, dans un état que tout le monde savait grave et irrécupérable, être transférée hors de leur établissement. Ainsi donc, les lecteurs de la gazette ne traîneraient pas à passer le mot : l'ancien Mangemort et Directeur de Poudlard miraculeusement en vie, à présent considéré lui aussi comme héros de guerre et repentit, tentait désespérément de se pencher sur le cas du Doloris, après que d'autres aient déjà essayé, en vain.

Il avait été en toucher deux mots avec Minerva, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle n'avait absolument aucun pouvoir contre les équipes de la Gazette et qu'il fallait se méfier car cette médiatisation ne s'arrêterait sûrement pas de si tôt, étant donné les vipères comme Rita Skeeter qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion de déverser leur venin.

Severus alla donc se coucher la mine renfrognée avec la plus grande hâte que cette journée se termine.

La nuit fut longue. Hermione avait eu une crise, puis une autre plus forte. La première avait coûté à Severus des marques d'ongles à sang dans sa peau. Mais il avait fini par réussir à la calmer en lui parlant. La deuxième avait failli mettre en alerte tout le château. Elle se tordait dans tous les sens en hurlant de douleur et il avait été obligé d'insonoriser la pièce avec un sortilège avant de faire quoi que ce soit pour elle. Ce n'était pas simple de la maîtriser quand elle était agitée de la sorte et en plus de ça, elle avait un peu plus de force qu'avant. Il était monté sur le lit, à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle afin de réussir à maintenir ses poignets aux barreaux pour lui remettre les liens. Il attacha ses chevilles de la même façon et lui donna une grande dose de potion qui calma un peu ses douleurs. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour soigner l'entaille qu'elle avait faite dans sa lèvre en lui donnant un coup, puis il en ramena un gant trempé d'eau froide. Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit, face à elle et caressa son visage avec le tissu froid et détrempé. Sa respiration se calma au fur et à mesure du contact et il remarqua qu'elle s'était arrachée des mèches de cheveux dans sa crise. Il les fit tomber par terre avec le gant et resta quelques minutes avec elle, le cœur meurtri par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Quand elle fut totalement calmée et que ses yeux commençaient à devenir lourds, il détacha ses liens puis tenta de se lever du lit, mais elle attrapa sa main comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la nécessité. Il resta donc à ses côtés tout le reste de la nuit, dans une posture qu'il regretterait probablement le lendemain.

Le jour cogna à la vitre et le maître des potions ouvrit les yeux avec vue sur une chevelure imposante. Les fourmis du bras sur lequel il était allongé le quittèrent et il se rendit compte que la petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout n'avait pas lâché sa main. Il se leva, le corps endolori et appela une elfe de maison pour préparer Hermione pendant qu'il se préparait lui-même.

La jeune femme dans le fauteuil, ils quittèrent le bâtiment pour se rendre aux grilles et transplaner. Mais là encore, quelque chose n'allait pas un regroupement de masse bloquait les grilles. Quand il fut assez près pour se rendre compte de qui il s'agissait, il entra dans une colère noire. Il retira sa cape et s'en servit pour cacher le visage d'Hermione.

-Dégagez ! hurla-t-il. Je n'ai RIEN à vous dire ! Cette affaire ne vous regarde pas, vous allez l'effrayer et elle n'a pas besoin de ça !

Un brouhaha intense se fit entendre, la jeune femme s'agita dans son siège, paniquée. Le maître des potions, ouvrit les grilles et tenta de passer de l'autre côté afin de transplaner en vitesse, mais la masse de journalistes faisait barrage.

-Nom d'une Gargouille, si vous ne nous laissez pas passer, je vous jure que vous allez très mal finir ! Et arrêtez ces flashs ! Espèce de Troll, ne la touchez pas ! ordonna-t-il à un homme assez vieux, qui tentait de retirer la cape qui couvrait la sorcière afin de prendre une photo.

Il lança un puissant Stupéfix de rage vers le sol et celui-ci se mit à trembler quelques secondes, détournant un peu l'attention, il en profita pour transplaner.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Miss… Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça…, lui dit-il en retirant la cape qui la couvrait.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital et Severus demanda le médecin qui s'occupait du scanner intégral d'Hermione Granger. Après lui avoir mis une blouse médicale, le médecin voulut installer sa patiente sur la table du scanner, mais elle refusait qu'il la touche. Rogue s'interposa et le fit à sa place, demandant à rester dans la salle pendant que la machine faisait son travail, afin de lui parler pour qu'elle ne panique pas. Il lui jeta discrètement un sort car il fallait qu'elle reste immobile et elle n'avait pas la présence d'esprit pour respecter cette règle d'or dans son état.

Le premier scanner ne donna pas grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'il confirma les pensées premières de Severus : quelque chose n'allait pas dans le cerveau. Le médecin expliqua que le problème venait d'une zone englobant une grande partie du lobe frontal et une partie moindre du lobe pariétal. Il demanda la permission de faire un nouveau scanner après avoir injecté une substance qui permettait de voir le système nerveux sur le scan : le cortex moteur était gravement touché et son système nerveux l'était également. Il ajouta qu'elle devait beaucoup souffrir et qu'il y avait peu d'espoir qu'elle s'en sorte car son état allait sûrement empirer.

« Monsieur, quelque chose la ronge de l'intérieur… »

* * *

C'est déjà terminé... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous retrouve bientôt pour le suivant ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, c'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir. J'accepte également toute critique, du moment qu'elle est constructive.

Soterya


	11. et l'espoir renaît

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir enfin publier ce chapitre ! Mille excuses pour le temps que j'ai pris à l'écrire, je suis vraiment très occupée avec les cours. Je tiens à rassurer ceux qui me demandent si j'ai abandonné la fiction: NON, je ne l'abandonnerai jamais ! Je ne peux me résoudre à commencer quelque chose sans le terminer ! De plus, j'ai tout le reste de l'histoire dans mon petit cerveau. La fiction est donc terminée dans ma tête, il n'y a aucune raison que je l'abandonne. C'est juste que parfois, je vais mettre beaucoup de temps à publier la suite et je m'en excuse encore.

Je tiens également à remercier les reviewers guest à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre ! Et merci aux reviewers non guest qui prennent le temps de me lâcher une petite review après chaque chapitre. Merci également à ceux qui lisent même s'ils restent dans l'ombre. Vous me faites tous énormément plaisir...

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf le scénario de l'histoire ET les personnages et autres trucs inventés. BIG UP à ma correctrice AlwaySpero, qui prend le temps, malgré tout, de me corriger et de me conseiller !

Trève de blablatages, voici la suite :D

* * *

Chapitre 11 : … Et l'espoir renaît.

[« Monsieur, quelque chose la ronge de l'intérieur. »]

Severus avait accepté de lui laisser la jeune femme quelques jours. Il ne voulait pas la réduire à un vulgaire rat de laboratoire mais ce médecin s'intéressait beaucoup à son cas et voulait déterminer avec précision ses symptômes. Il eut du mal à retourner au château sans elle. Pendant ces trois jours, il avait travaillé sur des grimoires ancestraux dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Il espérait y trouver de nouveaux ingrédients susceptibles d'améliorer voire de guérir la jeune femme. Il avait rédigé une liste puis avait pu préparer une nouvelle potion sur la base de l'ancienne.

Le jour de la ramener à Poudlard arriva rapidement comme il avait été très occupé. Le médecin l'accueillit avec un sourire victorieux.

« Bonjour, monsieur. Je suis enchanté de vous annoncer que ce séjour avec elle a été très bénéfique. J'ai pu lister une très grande partie de ses symptômes et établir un meilleur diagnostique que ce qu'a pu nous donner l'IRM.  
-Je vous écoute.  
-Je suppose que vous avez remarqué que cette jeune femme faisait des crises avec plusieurs phases. En fait, il s'agit de crises épileptiques particulières que l'on appelle « le grand mal » et « le petit mal ». Le grand mal se caractérise par une phase de perte de conscience suivie d'un raidissement musculaire brutal puis de contractions. On peut parfois observer une période de confusion ou de sommeil. Et la crise du petit mal est caractérisée par des absences avec arrêt de toute activité motrice et un regard vague. Ces crises confirment que son système nerveux est lésé. Elle doit beaucoup souffrir et être épuisée. C'est d'ailleurs bien visible physiquement.

-Ce n'est pas tout. Son système limbique est également affecté. Grâce à mes observations, j'ai pu mettre en lien les zones sombres du cerveau visibles sur le scan et ses symptômes. Le système limbique a un rôle très important dans la mémoire, dans les fonctions végétatives et surtout dans les émotions. C'est pourquoi, nous pouvons observer des troubles de la sensibilité, des troubles émotionnels du comportement, des troubles du rythme cardiaque et respiratoire, et des troubles du langage. Elle n'a pas décroché un seul mot en trois jours et je suppose qu'elle n'en a que peu formulés avant que vous ne me l'ameniez. C'est de là aussi que vient sa méfiance envers toute personne, tout bruit, ou toute situation qui perturbe son environnement.

-C'est un cas médical vraiment très intéressant que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer dans ma carrière. Malheureusement, il semblerait que sa maladie ne soit pas connue de la médecine et donc, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose pour elle. Vous devriez prévenir les autres membres de sa famille, ajouta le médecin.  
-A-t-elle un délai de vie ? parvint à articuler le maître des potions.  
-Je crois que sans traitement, il est possible que son système nerveux subisse de nouvelles lésions ce qui finirait par la tuer. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment de traitement pour cela. »

Severus soupira de soulagement. Ainsi donc, sa vie n'était pas en danger si elle ne subissait pas le sortilège Doloris à nouveau, car lui connaissait la raison de son mal-être. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas de maladie mais que tout cela était dû au sortilège impardonnable. Ainsi donc, si elle ne le subissait pas à nouveau, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son état s'aggrave. Et il espérait ne pas se tromper.

Tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre lui donnait la nausée. La pauvre enfant ne méritait pas ça. Il remercia le docteur, bénissant le ciel que les moldus aient des techniques plus avancées que celles des sorciers en ce qui concerne la santé, et s'empressa de quitter cet endroit avec Hermione.

De retour devant les grilles de la bâtisse, Severus se dépêcha de les ouvrir. Il remonta l'allée en poussant le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. Quel bien fou cela lui faisait de la savoir avec lui, en sécurité.

Alors que son esprit divaguait en arpentant les couloirs, il se stoppa net quand il entendit un bruit pour le moins étrange. Un bruit qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il était plus jeune. C'était le crac sonore que faisait quelqu'un lorsqu'il passait de sa forme humaine à sa forme animagus, ou inversement. Il se retourna à la vitesse d'un éclair, n'ayant rien perdu de ses réflexes d'espion.

« Severus Rogue, piaffa une voix féminine. Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Tiens tiens, avec de la compagnie en plus. Tu aurais pu jouer les sauveurs avec autre chose que cette vermine.  
-Premièrement, il ne me semble pas que nous ayons élevés les hippogriffes ensemble, Skeeter. Et deuxièmement, vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous n'avez pas le droit de vous trouver dans l'enceinte même de l'école. Alors je vous prie de partir sur le champ avant que je ne sorte de mes gonds, et je doute fort que vous souhaitiez voir cela, articula-t-il le plus lentement possible, en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

Il la dominait à présent de toute sa hauteur.

-Calme-toi, Severus. Voyons, je suis ici uniquement pour te poser quelques questions. Pour vous poser des questions en réalité, mais vu la mine de la gosse, je crois que l'interrogatoire ne se résumera qu'à toi.  
-Va cracher ton venin ailleurs, vieille sorcière. Tu as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.  
Elle posa un index sur le torse de l'homme qui lui faisait face.  
-Question numéro une : Comment as-tu adapté ta vie maintenant qu'un boulet pareil y a fait irruption ?  
-Tu entends ce que je te dis ? Dégage ! lui hurla-t-il.  
-C'est pas grave…

La blonde se décala et vint se poster accroupie, en face de la jeune femme.

-Et toi, ma chérie ? Ses tendances pédophiles ne te dérangent pas trop ? demanda-t-elle avec sa voix doucereuse pleine de mauvaises intentions. »

C'en fut trop pour le maître des potions, qui perdit malheureusement son calme. Il attrapa la journaliste par le col de son tailleur et la plaqua avec violence contre le mur. Sa tête cogna fortement contre la pierre froide, ce qui fit saigner son nez. Elle le regarda avec un air de dégoût et lui cracha au visage. Il la gifla de sa main libre puis la lâcha, ne se reconnaissant pas dans le geste qu'il venait de faire. Voilà qu'il devenait comme son père… La femme se laissa glisser le long du mur, se remettant du choc. C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour rentrer en vitesse dans ses appartements, sans qu'elle ne puisse les suivre.

La gryffondor avait le visage livide. Comment avait-il osé frapper une femme ? Il ne voulait pas être comme son père. Il méprisait au plus haut point les hommes qui agissaient comme ça. À ce moment précis, il se détestait de toutes ses forces. Elle l'avait mis hors de lui quand elle avait sous-entendu qu'il lui faisait du mal alors qu'il se saignait depuis des semaines à s'occuper d'elle, à essayer de la soigner, à supporter la souffrance qu'il voyait en elle alors qu'il avait déjà supporté sa propre souffrance durant tant d'années. En aucun cas il ne lui voulait du mal. Il ne cherchait qu'à aider celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie, pour qu'elle continue à avoir une vie elle aussi.

Un sanglot le tira de ses pensées. Severus se tourna vers Hermione et vit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait prise en charge, qu'il la voyait pleurer d'autre chose que de douleur. Elle semblait avoir été consciente de la situation, avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé et elle semblait même lui en vouloir. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour essuyer son visage, elle paniqua et tenta, avec la plus grande surprise, de se lever de sa chaise pour lui échapper. Bien sur, elle tomba par terre. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle avait peur de lui à ce moment précis. Il tenta tout de même de la relever pour la remettre dans son fauteuil. Elle se débattit et il fut obligé de maintenir fortement ses bras pour ne pas se prendre de coups. Ce qu'il vit sur son avant-bras gauche dénudé par l'action lui serra encore plus le cœur : « sang de bourbe ». Il avait été mis au courant de ce que lui avait gravé Bellatrix au manoir des Malfoy, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu de ses yeux. Si jamais Bella s'était trouvée dans la pièce à l'instant présent, il l'aurait tuée à coup d' _Avada Kedavra_. Qu'il détestait cette insulte… Une larme de rage s'échappa d'un de ses yeux, il n'avait pu la ravaler.

Severus ne retourna pas la voir ce soir là, blessé par les événements et par le fait qu'il était devenu un monstre à ses yeux, fatigué de l'avoir sous sa responsabilité, de la voir souffrir sans qu'il ne trouve le remède pour la sortir de l'état dans lequel elle était par sa faute. Il l'avait confiée aux elfes de maison et avait passé la soirée dans son laboratoire personnel, à travailler sur la potion. Puis à l'heure de se coucher, il avait feuilleté le vieux grimoire de la réserve emprunté à Mme Pince pour éloigner un peu ses démons.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en sursaut avec un mot à la bouche : « thanaka ».

* * *

Ce chapitre est déjà terminé... Je suis ravie que vous soyez arrivés jusque là et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, me poser vos questions, etc.

Soterya


	12. Thanaka

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Me revoici après 4 mois d'absence ! J'ai mille excuses à vous faire pour ce temps de pause qui n'était pas du tout prévu. Je pensais pouvoir écrire et publier régulièrement avec la fac mais ce n'est pas le cas. Cette histoire sera finie, soyez-en sûrs mais ça prendra plus de temps que prévu. En tout cas voici le chapitre 12, qui n'est pas encore passé par ma correctrice parce qu'elle a également beaucoup de travail. J'y apporterai les corrections en temps voulu :)

Disclaimer: ce monde ne m'appartient pas, tout est à la grande Madame Rowling sauf l'idée de mon histoire et les personnages qui sortent de mon imagination.

Bonne lecture /*

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Thanaka**

Il se leva à toute vitesse, attrapa le vieux grimoire posé sur sa table de nuit au passage et se dirigea vers son laboratoire où il prit place à son bureau. Il en avait récemment entendu parler dans un bref article de « La gazette du potionniste », pour ses propriétés régénératrices. Et peut-être qu'il trouverait plus de choses à ce propos dans le livre qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux balayèrent les pages jusqu'à ce que son doigt vienne s'abattre sur le mot.

« Thanaka : originaire de Birmanie, pâte produite à partir des _Rutacées Murraya spp_. et _Limonia acidissima_ qui auraient des propriétés régénératrices et protectrices puissantes. Utilisé le plus souvent à des fins cosmétiques, ses facultés encore mal identifiées restent à exploiter dans le domaine de la santé. »

 _Régénératrices… restent à exploiter…_

Cela sonnait juste en lui. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il lui semblait vraiment avoir trouvé une piste fructueuse.

Il voulait retourner dans son salon à toute vitesse pour lui annoncer qu'il avait peut-être trouvé quelque chose, mais il se souvint rapidement qu'elle n'aurait pas compris, et que pire encore, elle éprouvait de la peur à son égard.

Des coups retentirent à la porte. Il alla voir qui pouvait bien le déranger de si bon matin, alors que le soleil n'était pas même levé.

« -Minerva…  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris, bon sang ! lui hurla-t-elle en lui balançant un journal à la figure.  
-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en ramassant le journal.

En gros titre « Severus Rogue, violence et préjudices moraux ». Il écarquilla les yeux pour s'assurer de ce qu'il avait devant lui. Elle avait osé…

-Pour ma défense, cette charogne s'est introduite dans le château sous sa forme animagus et s'est permise un manquement de respect comme jamais je n'ai vu dans ma carrière, envers moi et envers Miss Granger.  
-Cela justifie-t-il de frapper une femme, Severus ?  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une femme. Un monstre sans cœur serait plus juste. Je l'ai prévenue Minerva ! Je lui ai demandé de partir, mais elle est restée dans la provocation et je suis sorti de mes gonds. Elle le méritait.  
-Même si elle le méritait, Severus, vous auriez dû penser aux ennuis qu'elle pouvait vous apporter. Elle risque de vous poursuivre et de vous dénigrer dans la presse autant qu'elle le pourra, simplement par vengeance.  
-Tant pis. Sur le moment, ça m'a fait le plus grand bien. J'en assumerai les conséquences, comme je l'ai toujours fait.  
-Et avez-vous pensé à la réputation que cela va donner à Poudlard ?  
-Que pensez-vous du fait qu'une journaliste ait pu s'introduire dans l'école sans le moindre problème ? Si quelqu'un de son espèce peut y pénétrer de la sorte, vous pensez bien que ça peut être le cas de n'importe qui d'autre. Les parents de ces cornichons vont, sans doute, s'inquiéter de la sécurité de leurs enfants. La guerre est finie Minerva, mais des malades mentaux courent toujours les rues. D'ailleurs, il me semble que Potter vous a légué sa carte. Vous devriez employer quelqu'un qui garderait les yeux dessus en permanence et qui assurerait ainsi, une meilleure sécurité en ce qui concerne les intrusions de personnes indésirables. Les sortilèges fonctionnent la plupart du temps, mais ils peuvent être déjoués de bien des façons.

Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux menaçants puis après mûre réflexion, un sourire apparût sur son visage.

-J'avais raison dans mon intuition de vous ré-engager, Severus. Cette école aura éternellement besoin de vous et de vos lumières. Ces années d'espionnage ont fait de vous quelqu'un de très respectable et plein d'idées innovantes. Quand cette histoire avec Miss Granger sera réglée, j'aurais besoin de vous avoir à mes côtés plus souvent afin de prendre du recul sur les choses qui doivent changer.  
-Je suis touché que vous preniez mes compétences en considération, Madame la Directrice, dit-il avec un brin d'ironie. Mais je crois que je refuserai.  
-Voyons, Severus, vous vous ennuierez rapidement.  
-Si vous le dites…

Elle lui sourit.

-Puis-je voir Miss Granger ? Je sais que vous tenez absolument à garder vos travaux secrets mais j'aimerais voir comment elle se porte. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle. J'espère vraiment que vous réussirez à la sortir de là. J'ai foi en vous, Severus.  
-Justement, il me semble avoir trouvé quelque chose. Si besoin est, je vous solliciterai. En attendant, vous pouvez aller la voir. Je me retire, j'ai du travail.  
-Bien, merci.  
-Ah, et Minerva !  
-Oui ?  
-Vous pouvez vous servir une tasse de thé, l'eau est déjà dans la bouilloire. Ne me prévenez pas de votre départ, je préfère rester absolument concentré.  
-Entendu. »

Quand il y repensa, il trouva qu'il avait été un peu trop aimable avec la directrice. Peut-être était-il toujours légèrement et inconsciemment intimidé par cette vieille Dame. Elle avait été la dirigeante de sa maison ennemie pendant tant d'années qu'il ne pouvait reconnaître que pleinement que c'était une femme plus que respectable et très douée dans sa matière. Il approuvait également le choix de Dumbledore, de lui avoir légué sa place. Elle avait la tête sur les épaules et même si elle le cachait aux yeux de la plupart des gens, c'était une femme aimante. Et cette qualité était plutôt indispensable pour avoir une école sous sa responsabilité.

Severus Rogue se retira dans sa bibliothèque personnelle où il ne trouva rien d'autre sur le thanaka. Les livres sorciers n'en parlaient pas. Peut-être qu'il aurait eu plus de chance dans une bibliothèque moldue. Mais la meilleure solution encore, serait d'exploiter la chose elle-même. Où s'en procurer ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne connaissait pas assez l'autre monde pour savoir dans quelle enseigne il devait se rendre. Faire des recherches lui prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Il eut une autre idée et pour cela, il se rendit à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, où Madame Pince se ferait certainement une joie de l'aider à chercher quelques ouvrages, après qu'il l'ait dérangée dans ses habituelles occupations.

« Bonjour Irma.  
-Rogue, le salua-t-elle. Que puis-je ?  
-J'aimerais savoir si vous avez des ouvrages concernant la Birmanie.  
-Certainement. Rayon _Art et Culture des pays du Tiers-Monde._  
-Merci. J'aurais besoin d'emprunter tout ce que je pourrai trouver intéressant pour mes recherches.  
-Ce n'est pas un rayon prisé des élèves. Je suppose qu'ils ne leur manqueront pas.  
-Bien. »

Il s'en alla chercher dans le rayon et revint dans ses appartements avec 3 gros volumes. Un consacré à la Birmanie et deux autres où elle était mentionnée. Sur le chemin du retour, il avait croisé quelques élèves et son ancien réflexe avait refait surface. Il aurait voulu élever la voix pour leur retirer des points, sans raison particulière. Leur insolence qui flottait dans l'air lui aurait suffi à abattre sur eux, la colère qui l'habitait. Mais il n'en fit rien car quand il avait voulu ouvrir la bouche, une voix dans sa tête lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était plus dans l'enceinte du château pour les mêmes raisons qu'auparavant. Il s'était donc ravisé, lançant un regard noir glacial à la place.

Minerva était toujours dans le salon à son retour. Elle était assise à côté du lit d'Hermione et semblait lui conter une histoire. Le maître des potions pouvait remarquer d'ici que la situation de la jeune femme fendait le cœur à son aînée. Sa voix n'était pas aussi stable que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient bien plus humides. Il ne fit aucune remarque, car il trouva ce moment beau, malgré lui. Il détourna le regard de cette scène retourna à ses occupations.

Pas même la faim ni la fatigue ne l'avaient empêché de lâcher des yeux les trois gros ouvrages. Il les avait feuilletés de fond en comble, plume dans la main droite, notant ce qu'il trouvait intéressant dans son fameux carnet. Il continuait à écrire dedans presque tous les jours, même si rien de passionnant n'était arrivé dans la journée. Il n'avait jamais perdu espoir de sauver la jeune femme et ainsi, il pourrait lui donner ce carnet et elle aurait quelque chose de précieux à lire quand la vie ne lui donnerait pas l'impression d'avoir le mérite d'être vécue : son chemin de guérison.

Le peuple intha vivant sur le lac Inle consommait fortement le thanaka. C'est ce qu'il avait trouvé de plus intéressant. Bien sûr, il avait également trouvé plein d'informations concernant ce lac et la Birmanie et les moussons qui dominaient cette zone l'effrayait un peu. Ca et le fait qu'il avait une piste et que selon lui, il fallait qu'il se rende en Birmanie pour en savoir plus. Problèmes, la langue birmane lui était inconnue, tout comme ce pays dont il n'avait presque jamais entendu parler jusqu'à ce jour. Le voyage lui semblait impossible. Il ne savait rien sur le thanaka et sans la lumière de ces gens, il ne pourrait pas plus comprendre son utilité ni savoir où s'en procurer. Il n'avait pas non plus la possibilité de laisser Hermione au château pendant qu'il partirait en vadrouille, mais la prendre avec lui lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues. Elle serait plus une contrainte qu'autre chose. Mais elle était pourtant là, et il ne pouvait pas partir sans elle. Et elle était malade. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait pas parcourir de trop longues distances en transplanant sinon elle risquait la désartibulation. La Birmanie n'était pas du tout la porte à côté, le voyage serait probablement très long et difficile dans ces conditions.

Il avait presque envie de renoncer et se remettre à chercher tout autre chose. Mais la tentation était forte, il avait ce sentiment inexplicable en lui qu'il ne fallait surtout pas laisser passer cette chance, que c'était sûrement la bonne et qu'il devait à tout prix se donner les moyens d'y arriver.

Son ventre grondant le sortit de la petite guerre qu'il menait dans sa tête. S'il ne mangeait pas, il deviendrait rapidement incapable de réfléchir. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'exploser, alors il se dirigea vers sa cuisine et se fit chauffer une soupe.

Son bol en mains, Severus s'approcha du lit d'Hermione en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de gestes brusques pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ses traits semblaient paisibles lorsqu'elle était endormie. Un très léger sourire étirait sa bouche; elle devait rêver. Une griffure assez profonde arpentait sa paupière et finissait sur le haut de sa joue. Elle était récente car aucune croûte ne s'était encore formée.  
Ses lèvres à lui s'étirèrent un peu à leur tour. Des longs doigts fins de sa main gauche, il dégagea les quelques mèches qui reposaient sur le visage de la rouge et or et s'assit sur la chaise que Minerva occupait quelques heures auparavant et bu son bol d'une traite. Il ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte et il ne se réveilla que le lendemain, après avoir ressenti de violentes douleurs dans la nuque dues à la position dans laquelle il s'était endormi la veille.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ce court chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 13 mais je ne sais pas quand j'arriverai à le finir. Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me le faire savoir. Si vous n'avez pas aimé ou que vous avez simplement quelque chose à dire, vous pouvez également me laisser une review; c'est gratuit et utile pour moi :)

A bientôt,

Soterya


	13. La forêt

Bonjour à tous-tes ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, ma dernière publication date de février 2017 et autant dire que ça fait quand même plus d'un an ! Beaucoup de choses ont changé dans ma vie et par manque de temps et d'envie, j'ai laissé cette fiction à l'abandon, en quelques sortes. Comme je l'avais dit il y a un an, j'ai déjà toute la fin de l'histoire bien au chaud dans ma tête, il me manque juste l'envie et l'inspiration pour la raconter correctement. Et je n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié, donc je finirai cette fiction comme prévu, même si je mets plusieurs semaines avant de poster une suite. D'après mes calculs, il doit me rester entre 4 et 7 chapitres à écrire.

Trève de blablatage ! Sorciers, sorcières, bonne lecture !

PS: j'ai changé mon psuedo "Soterya" pour un autre qui me correspondait un peu plus.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : La forêt**

Ce jour là, il en était sûr, il ne s'endormirait pas avant d'avoir trouvé une solution. Il s'installa à nouveau à son bureau après avoir bu un café et réfléchit. Hermione ne pouvait pas voyager sur de longues distances car le transplanage coûtait beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'elle n'en avait et ça, même avec une escorte. S'il l'emmenait avec lui, ils devraient donc faire beaucoup d'arrêts : au moins deux par pays qui les séparaient de la Birmanie. Où loger alors ? Il se souvenait du voyage qu'avait fait le trio pendant leur quête des horcruxes. Mais serait-ce assez pratique pour le confort de la jeune femme maintenant qu'elle était dans un tel état. Il pourrait emporter assez de potions pour lui venir en aide, la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir, c'était sa réaction. Il pourrait essayer une nuit hors du château, tente plantée dans une forêt non loin d'ici pour voir comment elle réagirait. Si le test était concluant, il pourrait alors envisager d'entreprendre le long voyage pour la Birmanie.

« - Première escale, sud de l'Angleterre, le plus proche possible de la côte. Douvres me semble être un lieu correct. Deuxième escale, l'est de la France. Puis l'Allemangne, la Pologne et l'Ukraine. Nous nous arrêterons ensuite en Géorgie, puis en Iran et au Pakistan. Je suppose qu'il nous faudra passer plusieurs jours en Inde avant de pouvoir atteindre la Birmanie. Si tout se passe correctement, elle devrait être en mesure de transplaner une fois par jour et nous devrions donc atteindre la Birmanie en moins de quinze jours. Je ne suis encore dans l'impossibilité de vous donner une estimation du temps qu'il me faudra pour trouver ce que je cherche en Birmanie.  
\- De ce que j'en comprends, il vous faudrait vous absenter aux alentours d'un mois. C'est énorme, Severus ! Êtes-vous bien sûr de savoir dans quoi vous vous embarquez ?  
\- C'est notre seul espoir pour le moment, Minerva.  
\- Laissez-la ici, tout serait plus simple. Vous seriez de retour en quelques jours, elle s'en sortira.  
\- Elle me fait confiance, je sais comment gérer ses crises et ses traitements. S'il se passe quelque chose en mon absence, je m'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours. Je me sens assez coupable comme ça, Minerva.  
\- Et s'il se passe quelque chose à cause du voyage que vous ne pouvez gérer... Y avez-vous au moins pensé ?  
\- C'est bien moins probable. Tant que je suis là, ça devrait aller. S'il vous plait, Minerva …  
\- Bien. Laissez-moi au moins demander la permission à ses parents. Je vous retourne la réponse dès que possible.  
\- Merci. Merci beaucoup. »

Severus retourna dans ses appartements avec entrain. Il commença à regrouper tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour ce voyage, n'attendant point la réponse des Granger qu'il savait d'avance positive. Ils accepteraient n'importe quoi pour sauver leur unique enfant, et c'était tout à leur honneur. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était qu'être parent, il ne le saurait très certainement jamais d'ailleurs. Et ses parents à lui n'avaient pas été un exemple de ce qu'est réellement la parentalité. Mais Granger lui en apportait une vague idée. La façon dont il veillait sur elle était toute nouvelle pour lui et tellement différente de la façon dont il avait dû veiller sur Potter. Là, il était un acteur primaire du quotidien de la jeune femme, il était sa nécessité principale. Et se sentir aussi indispensable pour quelqu'un lui faisait peur. C'était un sentiment qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais connaître ça le rendait vulnérable parce qu'il se sentait à présent coupable pour un rien. Chaque matin quand il ouvrait les yeux, s'il avait vraiment réussi à les fermer, il se faisait un sang d'encre de ce qui allait possiblement arriver dans la journée même. Il se demandait sans cesse à quoi il devrait faire face et surtout, s'il arriverait à y faire face. Sa plus grande hantise de ces derniers jours, c'était d'échouer à la protéger contre elle-même, d'échouer à réussir ce en quoi il s'était engagé, à savoir la soigner et lui rendre sa vie d'avant. Sa belle vie qui avait été écourtée un peu par sa faute. Entièrement par sa faute.

La directrice lui avait accordé son essai. Dans la journée même, ils partiraient donc camper dans une forêt près de Pré-au-lard. Il jeta un sortilège d'extension indétectable à la tente qu'il possédait et pris quelques affaires pour lui, pour Hermione et quelques potions.

 _Au cas où._

Il attendit que les elfes de maison aient fini de nourrir et de toiletter la jeune femme avant de tenter de la sortir de son lit. Elle ne réagit pas de façon négative, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Severus poussa son fauteuil jusqu'aux grilles du château, puis ils transplanèrent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en plein milieu de la forêt, le professeur Rogue fit face à quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu pousser un fauteuil roulant à travers une forêt était loin d'être pratique. Heureusement que les sortilèges de lévitation existaient. Il fit donc avancer la jeune femme de cette manière jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un coin assez protégé pour y planter une tente. Hermione avait déjà l'air épuisé par ce voyage. Ils étaient pourtant si près du château.

Ça ne sentait pas bon pour ses plans. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule car il se sentirait coupable s'il lui arrivait quelque chose pendant son absence mais il se sentirait encore plus coupable si quelque chose lui arrivait à nouveau par sa faute. Ce voyage n'était finalement peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Ils passeraient tout de même cette nuit ici, au milieu de la forêt, car le professeur Rogue n'était pas du genre à abandonner une idée quand il en avait une derrière la tête.

Une fois la tente plantée, il alluma un petit feu dans un bocal en verre pour réchauffer un peu l'espace. Il installa le fauteuil dans un coin de la tente et attacha la jeune femme à celui-ci pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Elle se débattit en hurlant. A chaque fois qu'elle hurlait, il ne savait jamais bien si c'était parce qu'elle avait mal, peur ou parce qu'elle était contrariée. Petit à petit, il commençait à décrypter sa façon de se faire comprendre mais il ne pouvait jamais être sûr à cent pour cent de ce qu'il interprétait. Il la laissa se calmer et alla jeter des sortilèges de protection autour de la tente pour se protéger de toutes les bêtes sauvages qui pourraient rôder dans les environs. Lorsqu'il retourna à l'intérieur, Hermione avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

 _Comment pouvait-elle bien se sentir à l'intérieur ?_

C'était une question qui le fascinait. Il aurait voulu être capable de prendre sa place quelques minutes juste pour savoir. Il avait déjà pensé à utiliser la Légilimencie mais il ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait occasionner pour elle. Elle n'avait déjà pas l'air d'avoir toute sa tête …

Severus Rogue s'installa sur une chaise, non loin d'elle. Il sortit un livre de son sac et en commença la lecture à haute voix. Si la jeune femme ne tourna pas immédiatement sa tête vers lui, il fût surpris quand elle le fit. Elle semblait à présent le regarder et le trouver plus intéressant que le plafonnier de la tente qui la fascinait quelques minutes auparavant. Ses yeux étaient troublants. On aurait dit qu'ils appelaient à l'aide. La seule lumière des petites flammes qui rayonnaient dans le bocal rendait la scène encore plus étrange. L'homme ne s'en formalisa pas et continua sa lecture, espérant qu'elle trouve un peu de paix par la même occasion, exactement comme elle le faisait avant que tout cela ne lui arrive. S'il avançait rapidement dans les chapitres, la rouge et or n'avait pas détourné les yeux pour autant. Son visage semblait moins grave au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Il stoppa la lecture lorsque son ventre se fit entendre. S'il avait faim, alors il devait être tard et la jeune femme devait avoir encore plus faim que lui. Il sortit un sachet de soupe en poudre qu'il déversa dans un bol, y ajouta de l'eau avec sa baguette puis la fit chauffer à l'aide d'un sortilège. Ensuite, il sortit la fiole qui contenait la potion qu'il devait administrer à Hermione plusieurs fois par jour, et déposa quelques gouttes de son contenu dans la soupe. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire de nourrir quelqu'un qui ne coopérait pas pour ouvrir la bouche. Quand il eut réussi à lui faire avaler un peu plus de la moitié du bol, il laissa tomber puis mangea à son tour.

Pendant qu'il écrivait dans le journal de bord comme à chaque fin de journée, une folle envie de promenade lui vint. Il voulait réessayer de la faire marcher un peu. Que pouvait-il arriver de pire que les fois précédentes ?

 _Pas grand-chose._

Il détacha la jeune femme qui ne broncha pas, contrairement à tout à l'heure. Son bras passé sous les siens, il la souleva pour la mettre en position debout. On ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point un corps était lourd quand la personne à qui il appartenait était incapable d'aider à supporter son propre poids. Il la traînait plus qu'elle ne marchait en réalité, au moins jusqu'à qu'ils sortent de la tente.

Les étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel et il commençait vraiment à faire froid à cette période de l'année. Une légère brise venait caresser la peau et geler le sang. Cette fois, il laissa le poids de la Gryffondor reposer plus sur ses pieds. Elle n'avait plus d'équilibre et encore moins de force dans les jambes. Il devrait vraiment la faire travailler sur ça pour que ses muscles s'atrophient moins. Il essaya de lui faire faire un pas.

Tout se passa très vite, il sentit son estomac se retourner, ses pieds quitter le sol puis se retrouva projeté à terre avec une douleur insupportable au niveau des bras. Il se retenait de hurler à la mort. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit, il se mit à paniquer d'avoir vu juste sur ce qu'il croyait venant de s'être passé. Parce que s'il avait raison, ils étaient dans une sacrée mouise…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews si vous voulez donner votre avis, ou bien si vous avez des questions. Je me ferai une joie de répondre :) 

En attendant, bonne semaine à tous et à bientôt pour la suite, je l'espère !


End file.
